


Some Time Alone with You

by Stella_Louise



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions, Pokémon Gaia Version
Genre: Adventure, Based on the GBA game Pokémon Gaia Version, CheeryFairyShipping, Fluff, M/M, Orbtus Region, Travel Goals, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 35,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22661221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stella_Louise/pseuds/Stella_Louise
Summary: Both Hop and Bede are given a week-off from their duties. It's a few days before Valentine's day and they are entitled to spend the whole week in a whole new region. What adventures await them in that place?
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Hop
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	1. Trip 01: The Orbtus Region

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChibiBreeby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiBreeby/gifts), [sugarby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarby/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [JingleBee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingleBee/gifts).



> Hi everyone! This is my 7th CheeryFairyShipping fic. I didn't realize I made it this far but I'm thrilled nonetheless. To all my readers and friends in the fanfiction world, Happy Valentine's Day to you! <3
> 
> Btw, credits to Spherical Ice's Pokémon Gaia Version for the region that I will be featuring in this fic. I was so hooked on the game that I nearly memorized everything about it. Unfortunately, the version 3.2 doesn't have a post-game yet, but the storyline is 99% complete. If you have time, play this game to experience Gen 6 stuff in GBA format. :)

"EH? You're giving me a week-off?!"

A dumb-founded Hop shouts inside the Laboratory in Wedgehurst. It is a fine sunny day indeed, but he doesn't understand what in the world Sonia is up to by giving him a ridiculously long vacation from work. Sure, work itself can tire anyone out, but for Hop it is a very great undertaking to have himself work at Professor Magnolia's wing.

"Yep! That's for all the hard work you have put to completing the research on Dynamax these past months." Sonia makes a V-shaped lift of her arms, eyes sparkling to the prospect of vacation. Hop doesn't like it, not one bit.

"But I wanna work more! I am nearly finished with my new documentation on Fairy-type Pokémon for my boyfriend!" Hop sighs lengthily. "You can't be serious, Sonia!"

"Oh? But I am, Hop!" the woman defends. "Last time I checked, you nearly collapsed after that conference you attended a few weeks ago and I had to keep check on Bede's blood pressure because of _someone_."

Hop knows that this conversation isn't going anywhere near his desired outcome. So with a resolve, Hop lets go of the research papers and turns off his computer, then turning to Sonia.

Sonia then explains about the week-long leave. She mentions of the arrangements done to secure everything when Hop leaves the Lab for a while. Sonia does not mention but she asked for Leon's help regarding this. All Hop can do is act like he's happy with the decision. Besides, if he looks on the bright side of things, he may be able to have some more quality time with his boyfriend. Fortunately, Sonia has planned everything and that includes a request to Ms. Opal for a week-off for Bede as well.

Sonia gives a happy smile knowing that her plan of making the couple go on a vacation will most likely calm the nerves and lighten up the mood. After all, she also knew that Bede is overworking himself by taking on as many challengers he can in a day, much to Ms. Opal's discomfort. So the orange-haired woman thinks that those two need some rest from the daily busy life.

"Wait, does Bede know about this?" Hop piles the papers on his table and writes something on his journal.

"Lucky you, Bede is gonna have a week-off too!" Sonia squeals a bit too loud, much to Hop's discomfort.

"What?! Just..." Hop feels an incoming headache. "...what are you planning?"

Sonia smirks at him. "You'll see."

And Hop isn't anywhere convinced with that smirk.

* * *

That night, Hop talks to his Mum about the leave. Luckily, Leon is there too. So they open the topic for dinner. Hop's Mum is always cool with it, because face it -- she's worried for her son. Lee doesn't say much either, but seeing them relaxed about this makes Hop feel that maybe he needs this rest more than anything.

"That's great dear! You have plenty of time together with Bede!" Hop's Mum giggles upon knowing that Bede will have his week-off, too. Leon is smirking secretly before sending Sonia a message that tells of a plan's success. They'll gonna make sure his brother and future-in-law are gonna enjoy this trip.

"Yeah. Maybe I really need to take a break from all those papers." Hop takes a bit of his food. "But I am not yet done with my research paper for Bede!"

This manner of agitation from Hop always sends his mother chuckling. How Hop acts like a mature person yet childish in nature is a wonder to her.

"That paper can wait, Hopscotch. For now, enjoy your vacation." Leon comments, tapping his brother's shoulder lightly. Hop sighs again.

"Fine, fine. I'll stop complaining now." Hop glares at his brother. "There's no winning over you when it comes to things like this."

"That's what we are implying you to do for the past minutes." Leon chuckles and Hop lets go of his agitation, their Mum watching in amusement. Her children have really grown since then.

* * *

It is time to sleep and Hop already lays himself down on the bed, shifting here and there to find a comfortable position while waiting for Bede's call. Usually, at nights like this, Bede is the one to call first. With that, Hop waits patiently for his phone to light up and imply that Bede has indeed called.

Roughly 15 minutes later when Bede calls him. Hop quickly grabs the phone on his bedside drawer and taps the green button on the device .

_"Hey Genius, are you overworking yourself again? I heard from Sonia-"_

"Hey there! Good evening to you, too!" Hop quickly blocks the incoming rant and Bede just makes a sound of irritation.

_"Don't wave off the topic you moron! What did I tell you about-"_

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! It wasn't on purpose..." Hop nervously defends.

_"' **wasn't on purpose'** my ass. What are you even trying to do when I'm not around?"_

"I told you I was just working for the research paper you want."

A sound of tongue-clicking and a sigh from the other line is heard and Hop feels bad for worrying his boyfriend like this.

_"I got it. Sorry I bursted out first thing in the night. I just... missed you, is all."_

"And what, you think I didn't? C'mon, Bede! I love you. You hurt my feelings."

 _"Stop acting like you're a girl. It's annoying."_ Bede sounds sad on the other line. _"More will hurt from you if you keep me worrying 'bout you all the time."_

"That's why we're gonna have a week-off, right?" Hop changes the topic to a more positive one.

 _"Oh yeah, about that."_ Bede answers. _"Tell me why I am included."_

"I really don't understand either. You can ask Sonia tomorrow if you want."

_"You aren't any useful aside from research, are you? And you're my boyfriend, to say the least."_

"Hey! It was just an honest answer!"

 _"I know, moron."_ Bede finally calms down. _"So, any plans tomorrow?"_

"I'm your moron, duh." Hop chuckles. "Ah no, I don't have anything up yet. 'bout you?"

_"Me neither. Let's just go to the usual cafe around 9. Whadd'ya say?"_

"Sure, mate! Would I say no to my love?" Hop teases a bit then smirks.

 _"Stop being gross at this moment, you idiot."_ Bede complains. _"I'll kick you in the side if you're late again."_

"Hey, don't remind me." Hop groans at the memory. "Your kicks are so powerful."

_"Tch... Serves you right for making my ass hurt last time."_

And the conversation continues like that for a good two hours. Hop feels light-headed when Bede's talking to him. The Fairy-type Leader's voice is like a relaxing melody to his ears, making him comfortable every time they talk like this. Of course, the conversation will end with lots of affection and teasing which will then escalate to a banter, thus extending their conversation a bit longer. But Hop is happy nonetheless, that he gets to spend the rest of his life with Bede by his side.

* * *

The next day comes without a hitch, and Hop is getting ready for his date when his phone rings. The tanned teen picks up his phone and a loud shout is heard on the other line after he answers it.

 _"Hello Hop! Would you come swing to the Lab for a few minutes? I have something for you..."_ Sonia obviously squeals on the phone. Hop rolls his eyes at the overly-sweet tone of the woman.

"A few minutes? Sure." Hop replies, fixing his shirt and hair. "Make it quick or Bede will kick me again for being late in our date."

_"Sure, sure! Just hurry up and you'll get there in no time."_

"Right." Hop then grabs his bag and runs for the door, not without saying bye to his Mum.

* * *

Hop runs as fast as he can to the Wedgehurst Laboratory. He even sees couples dating around when he passes by some areas. Seeing them makes him miss the cream-haired boy more. So he ups his speed and on he runs for the Lab.

What he doesn't expect to see at the Lab is his date for the day, who obviously is attired as well. Bede wears his purple jacket and has his hair fixed. Hop stares at him like endlessly.

"You aren't late, loser." Bede says, an obvious smirk makes its way to his lips. "I miss kicking you so hard."

"You miss me, is all. Stop with the kicking already." Hop sighs happily upon seeing his lover, walking towards him.

Bede then puts his arms around Hop's neck, while Hop does in Bede's waist. They kiss for a good 5 seconds before looking at each other like long-distance smitten idiots.

"How's the next Professor doing?" Bede asks, breaking the hug and leading them to the couch. Hop follows suit and sits down with Bede.

"Same old, same old." Hop lays his head on Bede's lap. "How 'bout the most beautiful Gym Leader in town?"

"Nessa will scream bloody murder if you let her hear that." Bede chuckles at the compliment.

"Oh, she will." Hop replies. "I miss you a lot Bede."

"Yeah. Me too, especially if you aren't a hardworking idiot."

"I just love my work, is all." Hop complains. "But I love you the most."

"Moron." Bede just flicks Hop's forehead and chuckles with him.

"So, where's Sonia? I thought she has something to give me." Hop asks.

"She's probably making arrangements with someone named Professor Redwood." this peaks Hop's interest.

"Redwood? That's a new name to hear."

"Beats me." Bede says, then sees Sonia's approaching figure.

Sonia sees the couple in that very domestic position, but pays no attention. Instead, she greets the couple and sits down with them on the opposite side of the couch.

"Sorry for waiting, guys!" Sonia says. "Here."

Sonia gives two large envelopes to the couple. Hop and Bede aren't exactly clueless but they are still surprised.

"Uhm. What's this, Sonia?"

"It's an envelope, dumbass." Bede answers for Hop, much to the tanned teen's annoyance.

"Shut up." Hop glares at his lover.

"Okay, you two. Those are round trip tickets and accommodation papers to travel."

"Travel?? Where?" Hop nearly falls from Bede's lap due to excitement. Bede just rolls his eyes.

"There is this region named Orbtus." Sonia sighs dreamily.

"Orbtus... Region?"

"Yeah! Professor Redwood is the regional authority there. He specializes in Pokémon Fossils." Sonia explains.

"O-kay? So that's where we are gonna spend our week-off?"

"Exactly!" Sonia giggles. "Don't worry, I've contacted all the hotels at each city and town because you're gonna travel the whole region!"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH?!" the couple shouts incredulously at the prospect. Are they gonna go an adventure or what?!

"Yes! But you're there for vacation, okay? Don't compete in challenges nor battle the Gym Leaders."

"Uhh... O... Okay..." Bede can't believe it either.

"Wow! That's so cool! It's like Bede and I are gonna go on a journey like Vic and Glo!"

"Technically, that's what you call it." Sonia says. "But like I said, no competing on the Pokémon League."

"Okay, okay! I got it." Hop can't stop his excitement from showing. Bede feels warm, too. He never imagined travelling to a land far from Galar. But he is thrilled nonetheless, if being with Hop is anything to go by.

"All the other details of the places you're gonna go to are there as well. There's a prepared envoy that will take you to each city and town. Fortunately, Leon managed to get in touch with someone there from the Kanto region. So there, you're all set to fly this afternoon."

"Wow. I never expected to have such a grand vacation like this." Bede can only say in an impressed manner. Hop just kisses his hair.

"You both deserve this." Sonia smiles. "Both of you are doing your best in the fields you're good at. So you probably deserve some time away from work."

"T-thank you, Sonia." Bede is the first to speak.

"No worries. I hope you'll enjoy you trip there for the rest of the week." Sonia answers. "And please don't do any work-related tasks while you're at it."

"Roger. I'll make sure this idiot doesn't overwork himself this time." Bede says with much gratitude to the woman.

"As if I'll do that. Being kicked by you is the last thing I want."

"Good." Bede hums in approval.

Sonia smiles at the two. She knows that they deserve all good things in the world, especially each other.

To be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note:  
> The picture attached to this chapter is the Map of Orbtus Region in the latest update being worked on by Spherical Ice. There are major changes compared to the v.3.2 that I'm currently playing, so take that as a spoiler when the game is finished.


	2. Trip 02: Celanto Town and Archan Town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello minna!  
> Here's the second chappie for all of you! <3
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon Sword and Shield as well as Gaia Version, respectively.

That afternoon, Hop and Bede are found at the airport. Their luggage are already at the cargo point of the plane so everything's set. However, there are some people who won't let them go without any words. There in the departure lane of the airport are Hop's Mum, Leon, Sonia, Ms. Opal, Victor, Gloria and Marnie. All of them are saying their farewells, much to Bede's annoyance that makes him retort at his friends.

"We're not gonna be away for long! Stop with the goodbye already!" the cream-haired teen bursts out fuming at the emotional tone of Marnie.

"But one week is too long! Are you two planning on your wedding?" Marnie pouts, making the couple blush hard at her statement.

"We're not doing anything of that sort!" Bede retorts.

"Well, I just hope you'll enjoy your travel there. Dear, please watch over Hop for me." Hop's Mum reminds the teen, much to Hop's discomfort.

"Mum, I'm not a kid anymore..." Hop sighs.

"Oh, I will Mum." Bede answers with a smirk. Calling Hop's mother is something that makes Bede happier.

"Okay, enough with all these drama. The plane is waiting for you two." Ms. Opal interrupts and smiles at the couple.

"She's right." Leon adds. "Be careful, you two. Bring us some great things when you come back."

"We will, Lee! I'll definitely catch new Pokémon there." Hop's fists his hands and brims with excitement.

"Sure you will." Sonia speaks. "Go now, you old married couple."

"SONIA!" both teens snap at the researcher.

"Well, you sure act like one." Victor comments, Gloria giggles.

"Shush, you." Bede rolls his eyes. And all of them laugh at that.

* * *

The plane arrives at the destination at approximately two hours and forty-four minutes. Orbtus is a bit farther than both of them expected. It's land is quite watery, and the climate varies from area to area. They are now at one of the largest cities in Orbtus, the Atsail City. Sonia mentions that Professor Redwood will be there to personally meet and escort them to the first destination.

The couple is now standing in front of the airport. They look at the surroundings, taking in the sight of a beautiful sky. The people around them are up and about, minding their own business. But in general, the city is peaceful.

"Wow. This is Atsail City." Hop marvels in the sight. Bede checks the map Sonia gave them.

"Yup. According here, the city is famous for their Research Laboratory headed by the Gym Leader -- who is named Marina." Bede explains and Hop sneaks from behind him to look at the papers.

"Let me guess..." Hop starts. "Water-type Gym?"

"Yes, you idiot." Bede smirks at his boyfriend's question.

"Right." Hop then detaches himself from Bede and carries all the luggage, much to the cream-haired teen's comfort.

"The Lab isn't too far from here. I guess we can go now." Bede checks the time and starts walking.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Hop whines at the number of bags he have to carry.

* * *

Actually, the Lab isn't that far from the airport. The walk had been shorter than expected. And so the two of them are now in front of the famous Atsail Laboratory.

"We're here, Hop." Bede says, but notices that his boyfriend isn't responding.

What Bede sees is that Hop tries to get out from the pile of bags that are covering him. Poor him. Bede smiles at this, knowing that his boyfriend will do anything for him. But Bede doesn't want it to stay that way, so he has to give what Hop wants, too. He makes quick work of the luggage and helps Hop stand up, then placing a kiss on the tanned teen's forehead.

"You did great today, love." Bede's words send Hop's heart soaring. Maybe Bede is trying to be more expressive of his feelings lately. Either way, Hop is starting to like this side of Bede.

"Thanks." Hop utters with pure gratitude. "We sure need to find a place to stay as soon as possible."

"That's why we are here now." Bede replies. "Let's go meet Professor Redwood."

With a nod, Hop links hands with Bede as they enter the Lab. Their luggage are set aside on the lobby of the building. Bede is the one who asks the receptionist about the Orbtus professor. The attendant quickly dials a number on the phone and informs the office of two visitors.

"I see. I will tell them. Thank you." the attendant says as she drops the phone then turns to the couple. "Dear guests, you are requested by Miss Marina in her office."

"Woah. The Gym Leader wants to see us?" Hop asks incredulously. Bede just rolls his eyes.

"Yes. She's a good friend of Professor Redwood." the attendant nods. "By the way, our former League Champion Herschel is there as well. Please make yourselves comfortable while inside this building."

The attendant bows and returns to typing something on her computer. Hop and Bede never felt this nervous. Anyone in their sane mind will be nervous if they are to meet three famous persons in a region upon arrival. So, the couple makes their way to the hallway of the Laboratory and finds the Director's room. After a few blocks from the reception area, they find a door in the far end of the corridor with the sign 'Director's Office'.

Bede is the one to knock first. Then a female voice answers from inside. It is then that Hop opens the door for his boyfriend and is welcomed by the sight of two figures sitting around a large table with papers scattered.

"I told you, Herschel, that artifact is very rare in this region. We can't just send in a search party for that!" the woman retorts, dropping the papers.

"Hmm. There is one way indeed to counter this mess." the man, assumed to be 'Herschel', replies.

"Don't tell me you're going to use your Salamence's Molten Raze again?"

"Uhm, good afternoon." Bede tries to speak in between arguments. But the ruckus continues, much to Bede's total irritation.

"Bede, are they even listening to us? Or at least notice us from here?" Hop sports a very nervous expression.

"Like hell I care! We're going outta here!" Bede is pissed off and drags Hop at the door when someone from an adjacent room appears.

"Hello! You must be our visitors!" a cheerful male voice speaks. Hop and Bede stopped in their tracks, Marina and Herschel also looked at the door.

"Darn it. That's embarrassing! We haven't even noticed that they already entered the room." Marina blushes in pure embarrassment.

"Sorry kids, if you have to hear that." Herschel points out.

"That's plenty fine." Bede replies while his teeth gritted in restrained irritation.

"My apologies for their childish banter." the male who appeared from the adjacent room speaks. "The name's Professor Redwood. I guess you are Hop and Bede, according to Sonia. Am I correct?"

"Yes Professor. I'm Hop!" the tanned teen introduces himself. "I am in pursuit of being a professor someday as well."

"That's great to hear. I never heard of Galar Region since recently."

"And I'm Bede. The recent Gym Leader of Ballonlea in Galar." Bede shakes hand with the Professor.

"Ah, a Gym Leader! Perfect!" Redwood says, then turns to Marina. "Marina, show them how it's done."

The woman stands up and approaches the couple. Her eyes scanned through the two's overall presence and smiles.

"The name's Marina. I am the Director of this research building and the Gym Leader of this city. Pleasure to meet you both."

Ah, this woman's really good at it. Bede thinks.

"Pleasure to meet all of you. Especially the former Champion-" Bede's statement is cut off by Herschel's sudden interruption.

"I don't do formalities and titles here. Just call me Herschel." the man approaches both of them and shakes hands.

"O-Okay. Mr. Herschel, sir." Hop stutters at the aura of the man in front of him.

"Just let him be, kids. Herschel is quite the recluse when it comes to League politics. Hope you don't mind at all." Marina speaks and the couple shakes their heads.

"Not at all, Miss Marina." Hop says.

And after the introduction, the couple are invited to sit down and talk about anything that covers the Orbtus region. Redwood explains that Pokémon from Kanto to Kalos occupy the region. He also explains the different weather systems in areas such as in WIndmist City -- where the most snow is recorded. They talked a lot about anything and the couple starts to get the feels of this region by themselves. And as promised, Professor Redwood will escort them to the place where they will check in.

* * *

After a few hours of travel, they finally reach Celanto Town. According to the Professor, this is where a trainer started his journey and became the new Champion of the Pokémon League. The couple are amazed that the Trainer is at the same age as Victor and Gloria when they defeated Leon.

"Ah, I must be going now." Redwood reminds them. "Feel free to contact me if you have decided where to travel so I can get everything ready. I'll be around Archan Town, which is west from here. Come visit tomorrow, okay?"

"We will! Thanks Professor!" Hop says. "It was nice meeting you!"

The professor chuckles. "The feeling is mutual. Okay, go take a rest for now. We'll be digging into details tomorrow."

"Yes Sir. Thank you for guiding us while we are here." Bede says and the professor finally waves a hand then leaves the apartelle.

* * *

Later that night, the two of them are laid down on the bed. Their bodies pushed together to counter the cold wind whipping past them. The professor mentioned about Windmist City just a cable car from here. So that's why the cold wind from that area reaches the town.

"Are you okay, Love?" Hop finally asks what's bothering him since they arrived. "You haven't spoken much since we got here. Any problem?"

Bede shuffles a bit and faces Hop, eyes glittering. Hop begins to worry. Is Bede not happy being here? Why else would he tear up like this?

"I'm just happy... That I had the chance to travel with you and explore the other side of the world."

"That's my boyfriend for ya!" Hop then chuckles, finally understanding the situation. "Emotional and all that."

Bede then wipes his tears and moves away from Hop. "You i-idiot! Go to sleep!"

"Love you, Bede. Always remember that, 'kay?" Hop hugs the cream-haired teen lovingly, then places a kiss on the soft hair.

"I don't forget stuff like that, moron."

"Just checking." Hop musters another chuckle. This time, he'll make sure Bede hears out his feelings louder than ever.

"No need. I knew it all along." Bede replies sleepily. "And for the record, I love you too."

Hop smiles contentedly. "Now that's something I won't forget either."

"Good. Now let me sleep or I'll kick you. You better not do weird things or I'll kick you hard."

"Aww man. I was planning to use a position I researched this morning." Hop sighs heavily, disappointed.

"SHUT UP!" Bede steals the covers and drapes it all over his body, his face heating up in embarrassment.

To be Continued...


	3. Trip 03: Fossils Galore and Snow Hiking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Hop is fascinated with fossils and Bede is looking forward to snow trekking in Windmist City.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon Sword and Shield as well as Gaia Version, respectively.

Hop wakes up with a very bright sun beaming at him. The curtains are slightly open, welcoming the first rays of the day. Shuffling a bit, Hop taps the other side of their bed, only to find that his partner isn't there. With clear vision, he steadily sits on the bed and looks around. It is given that when they're together like this, Bede likes to prepare breakfast for both of them. Hop is very much obliging to eat since Bede's culinary skills are way too good for a teenager.

"You're awake, loser." a voice from the room's door resonates, making Hop look at that direction.

"Mornin', Love." Hop scrunches his eyelids and smiles at his lover, who is holding a large tray of food.

"Morning. Had a good night sleep?" Bede lays the tray on the bedside drawer, then looking at Hop with a fond expression.

"Yeah... Better than the ones in years before we started dating." Hop replies, then Bede blushes a bit.

"You sap." Bede flicks the other teen's forehead, making the latter wince a bit at the sudden pain.

"Hahaha. You love it, though." Hop smirks and places a kiss on Bede's forehead.

"I would be lying if I said I don't." the cream-haired teen replies.

"Good. Join me in breakfast?" Hop asks, picking up the spoon and tasting the soup Bede made for him.

"Sure." Bede smiles, grabbing the other spoon and eats breakfast with his boyfriend.

After a very sweet breakfast, both of them managed to take a bath and prepare themselves for the travel. Professor Redwood arrives shortly after they finished packing some things that they will bring. The professor looks at them and gives a smile, stating something about young love. And now, they are going to Archan Town and visit the professor's house.

* * *

The town is just a few meters west of Celanto Town. Before they leave, the professor shows them the Celanto Library. There are so many books to read and Hop is getting itched to do field work, but knowing Bede will kick him makes him hold back himself.

"This one is a book about Mega Evolution. I would like you to keep it for future references." the professor says, handing the book to Bede.

"But professor, this book is-"

"Most of the books here are my donations, including the one you're holding." the professor speaks. Bede can only nod at that.

"So you mean to say, Professor, that Mega Evolution really exists?" Hop asks, not familiar with such phenomenon. Since Dynamax is the only phenomenon known in Galar, he is happy to know about other things.

"Yes. It originated in Kalos Region. Then, all of the regions started researching about it, especially Professor Oak." the professor explains.

"Oak? Is he the world's leading authority in Pokémon??" Hop's curiosity peaks.

"Correct. He's in Kanto. Professor Elm's in Johto, Birch in Hoenn, Rowan in Sinnoh, Juniper in Unova, Sycamore in Kalos and Kukui in Alola."

"Wow. I wanna meet all of them!" Hop curls his fists and obviously, excited.

"Sure you can. You said you aspire to be a Pokémon Professor someday, right?"

"I sure do!" Hop answers.

"Okay. Let's go now, shall we? I'm just checking if the Library has new book issues. Maybe I'll gather some resources to provide me with books from Galar, too." the professor returns some books on the shelves and makes his way towards the exit, the couple following him.

"I can give you some, Professor! When I come back in Galar, I could send you a manuscript or two about our region." Hop's walking side by side with Bede, while holding hands.

"Thanks. That would be so much help." the professor says. "Bede, are you okay?"

This breaks the cream-haired teen's trance. "Oh? I'm okay Professor."

"Don't worry, Prof. His head is still in the clouds." Hops chuckles. "Can't believe he's travelling outside Galar with me."

"Shush, you. I am thinking about our destination for today." Bede rolls his eyes at his lover.

"You two are really honest with each other." the professor shakes his head fondly and continues to walk.

* * *

The travel time to Archan Town is shorter than expected. Professor Redwood makes it a point to hasten things up so the couple can explore more of what the region has to offer. The car stops in front of the professor's house, a simple villa situated near a Pokémon Center. Hop goes out the car first, then escorting his boyfriend. The professor turns off the engine and makes his way to the door, grabbing his keys in a pocket of his pants. The professor is always away so a Lab coat will be quite a hassle when travelling.

When they enter the professor's house, Hop quickly drops his bag and runs to the display of fossils stored in a fiberglass cabinet. His eyes are glued to the rocks still covered in mud, but one can make out the shapes and curves of their remains. Bede just stares at his boyfriend fondly, thinking that it is indeed a good decision to go out-of-region sometimes. He's feeling more relaxed when Hop isn't focused so much on work. This can also give Bede quite a lot of time to research about Pokémon he doesn't encounter yet.

"Professor, are these all fossils from across the regions?" Hop asks, eyes still gazing over the fossils.

"Yes, young man." the professor drops his suitcase on the couch. "Three of them from Kanto, two from Hoenn, two from Sinnoh, two from Unova, two from Kalos."

"Wow... Seeing fossils in real life are very interesting!" Hop's eyes sparkle and Bede had to roll his eyes.

"Indeed. I also have a machine upstairs that can revive them." the professor states, and this catches Hop's attention all the more.

"REALLY?? That's just way too awesome!" Hop looks like a fan of some sports team.

"Uhm, are there any Fairy-type fossils, Professor?" it's Bede's turn to ask.

"Sadly, no. All fossil Pokémon are mainly Rock-type in nature. Their secondary typing is determined in their habitat, if you look back in some History books." the professor answers, giving Bede a heads-up. "For example, the Helix Fossil which is an Omanyte, is Rock/Water-type. Omanyte are known to have lived underwater years ago."

"I see. The Fossils in Galar are weird, though." Bede puts a hand under his chin. "You have to combine two fossils in order to create a Pokémon out of it."

"Now that's interesting!" the professor comes back with a few snacks prepared. "I would love to know more about them. Sonia is very much obliged to orient me on those matters."

"Let me help you, professor." Bede approaches the professor and supports the tray.

"Thanks. Have some snacks before we leave for Windmist City. There's nothing much here on Archan Town to discover so we will head to other areas."

"Right." Bede answers, then sees Hop still amazed by the fossils. "Will you come over here and stop looking at them? They're gonna hate you, y'know."

The professor sweat-drops at the last statement. That is highly intended to insult Hop, he thinks.

"Alright, 'm there!" Hop finally releases his gaze on the Fossils and sits with the other two.

"So Hop, have you chosen one Fossil? I can revive it for you..." the professor stands up, moving to the display.

"Eh? You're giving me one of them? But aren't they for research purposes?" Hop asks worriedly.

"They are for display now. I am done making a research on all of them. Feel free to choose."

Hop's eyes sparkle again, with Bede enjoying the snacks whatsoever.

"I would like the golden one, Professor." Hop chooses. Bede stops for a second, then it him. Of course, the idiot will chose the same color with his eyes.

"Ah, that's an Aerodactyl. They are ferocious and playful in nature, but when trained they are very great friends." the professor opens the glass door and picks the golden rock from it.

"That's awesome! I would like to be friends with it!"

"Sure you would." Bede rolls his eyes again. His boyfriend is way too happy for this.

And so after a few shenanigans, the fossil has been revived and it turned out to be an Aerodactyl. The Pokémon is too big for the room so Hop had to catch it in a Poké Ball quickly. The professor gives him a special ball that are only available in this region - the Relic Ball. Without ado, Hop catches the Aerodactyl and talks to it when they got outside. They begin to prepare for the trip to Windmist as well.

* * *

The professor's car is quite fast and they reach the Cable Car Station 1 in a few minutes. It is just east of Celanto Town and they have to leave the car to an attendant there. The cable car ride is very smooth and quiet, mostly because Hop is admiring the scenery unfolding in front of him. Bede is too happy for words.

"Alright. We're here. Welcome to Windmist City." Professor Redwood says, making the two look around them in pure awe.

"Wow! The snow here are too much!" Hop shivers a bit despite wearing the proper attire.

"Yes. Snow never stops here." the professor explains. "How about we get ready for the hike? Let's go look for Nina."

"Nina?"

"Ah yes, the Gym Leader here. Even though its obviously winter here, she uses Fire-type Pokémon. She's the third official Gym Leader of Orbtus League."

"Wow. Much like Kabu, huh?" Hop then turns to Bede, who just nods.

And they walk towards the Gym building. Luckily, Nina is there in front. The professor calls out to her, then she notices.

"Ah, professor! Fancy meeting you here! You're gonna hike again?" Nina asks, smiling.

"Yes, indeed." the professor replies. "Ah, let me introduce them. They are Hop and Bede, from Galar Region. They are visiting the region for a week."

"Oh? A new region, huh?" Nina says then shakes hands with them. "I'm Nina, the Gym Leader here. Pleased to meet you."

"The pleasure is ours, Nina." Bede says. "Nice meeting you!" Hop adds.

* * *

The preparation for hiking isn't that long; so when they are done, Nina starts walking to lead them. Her father owns the tour guide center in town and she is working there when no challengers are incoming. Bede is impressed, thus thinking about having a side-job when he returns to Galar.

As Nina mentions, they are going to Mt. Ignis, where the richest History of Orbtus resides. It's a long trek but Hop and Bede are trying to keep up with the two natives of Orbtus. There are some Pokémon they see along the way, some are mainly Ice-type like Snover and Sneasel. They reach the mountain in more or less an hour before setting down their things and looking around the place.

The professor starts opening his laptop and studies the surrounding area of the mountain. He also explains to the couple that a group of deranged fanatics called New Elders tried to mess up with the important artifacts of the region. Fortunately, a Trainer stopped them and the Regi Trio went back to their places, making Regigigas dormant again. Herschel took part in this, shutting down the rampaging Regi King through the Katosurf Lock. Hop's interest peaked when all of these are explained to him. Bede can just nod at the information, seeing that all of these are new to him.

"Are you cold, love?" Hop asks, scooting closer to his lover.

"Not much. I'm fine." Bede replies, but shivers a bit.

"Aww Bede, don't act like some superhero now. I know you're cold." Hop teases and drapes the scarf around his lover's neck. The gesture doesn't go unnoticed by Nina, who gasps as she finally realized that those two are lovers.

"Professor, you didn't tell me we have lovers as visitors." Nina speaks, the teasing serving as their background.

"Ah, t-that? Well, it just came naturally by how they act, so I have no idea in the beginning."

"But they're happy, right?" Nina asks, smiling of her own.

"I think so." Professor Redwood replies, then goes back to his work while Nina starts arranging a small picnic area for them.

To be Continued...


	4. Trip 04: Nestpine Diva and Bede's Rising Career

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bede has a hidden talent for singing and Hop admires his boyfriend a lot more.
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day everyone!! <3
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon Sword and Shield as well as Gaia Version, respectively.

That noon, Hop and Bede eats their lunch at Mt. Ignis with Professor Redwood and Nina. The place is peaceful so all of them enjoy the food while talking about anything that comes to mind. There are some Pokémon passing by and Hop gives them a portion of the food, much to Bede's utter happiness. Hop is always so helpful to others but when it comes to himself, he carries everything lightly as if they're air.

Bede's excitement increases the more they stay at the mountain. He never felt more relaxed than ever in his entire life. He takes in everything the place has to offer, from the fresh winter air to being by Hop's side. He is indeed thankful to Professor Redwood for showing them around. But, Bede thinks, they are just getting started from this trip.

* * *

Next day comes by in a flurry and the couple finds themselves riding the Aerodactyl that Hop now owns. Professor Redwood said that it is important to expose the Pokémon to sights and sounds so as for it not to be hostile. And it looks like the Fossil Pokémon is getting more fun that what all of them thinks.

"That was nice, Aerodactyl! I knew you were awesome!" Hop compliments the Pokémon and it responds by growling fondly at the boy. Bede also pets the Aerodactyl and comments about a job well done.

"That was indeed a nice flight, boys." the professor calls out, bringing something that looks like a new book.

"You bet, Prof.! This guy is limitless!" Hop pets the neck of Aerodactyl and it purrs softly at the touch.

"It sure is. By the way," the professor replies then opens the book. "did you know that Aerodactyl can Mega Evolve, too?"

This catches Hop's attention, Bede as well. "Wow! For real?"

"Yes. According here," the professor flips a page. "you need an Aerodactylite for it to Mega Evolve."

"An Aerodactylite?" Hop asks. "Where can we find one?"

"A friend mentioned that one must be located around Valoon Town." the professor responds, flipping another page of the book.

"Valoon Town, huh?" Bede ponders about it.

"Yes. It's a town southernmost of Orbtus. The path there is watery. So we'll need an express boat to take us there."

"That's so cool! But I don't have any Water Pokémon with me. I wanna surf over there!"

"Me too, I left my Pokémon in Galar. I only have Gardevoir with me." Bede adds.

"I doubt Zamazenta can learn Surf even if it's a Legendary Pokémon." Hop groans some more.

"Stop fretting you two. That's why you are here, right?" the professor taps the couple's shoulders. "You'll catch Pokémon sooner or later."

"That's a plan, alright. Whadd'ya say, love?"

"A plan it is." Bede smirks and the professor sighs in relief.

* * *

Today's plans are not exactly like 'going to Valoon Town' or whatever. The professor tells them of a town in the middle of a mountain named Nestpine Town and that the Gym Leader there is a singer who specializes in Flying-type Pokémon. So the couple quickly packed their things and rides on Aerodactyl for a flight to the mountains. Professor Redwood says something about detouring from Windmist City. He said he'll be meeting the couple at the town later on.

The couple reaches Nestpine Town in approximately 38 minutes. Since Aerodactyl isn't that strong yet, there are some factors to consider when riding one. Hop and Bede are much more willing to understand the circumstances by themselves. And so, they arrive in the town on the mountains.

"Ah, Hop, Bede! Just in time!" the professor calls out from not-so-far. The couple looks at the direction of that voice, finding out that the professor is running towards them.

"Professor! You really are a quick one, aren't you?" Bede greets the man, and smiles of his own.

"Well, nothing is slow when it comes to discovering Pokémon! You need to have quick eyes and everything." the professor chuckles.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's explore Nestpine Town!" Hop giddily shouts and they start walking to the town proper.

Nestpine Town is a small settlement atop of a mountain. The nearest landmarks in this town are Frostbite Cave (which leads to Windmist City) and Emerald Peak, which lies west of the town. Of course, the couple are quite impressed that a small town like this possesses a Gym of its own. The Leader's name is Aria, and is a soulful singer who specializes in Flying-type. Fortunately, the professor mentions that there is a mini-concert today at the Gym so it's open for everyone.

"I wonder what voice does that 'Aria' have?" Hop thinks for a second, while Bede is trying to concentrate on something.

"To tell you, she is the region's finest singer. She even topped music charts for the whole Orbtus for five consecutive years." the professor explains, then the couple looks at him. "Her sixth year in the industry is coming and she's offering a free concert today before the big event."

"Wow. Talk about popularity." Hop comments.

"Yes. She is indeed popular among boys and girls your age."

"I see." Hop finalizes. "Hey Love, you okay?"

The statement snaps Bede out of his reverie. "Uh, oh, it's nothing. Should we buy snacks before entering the Gym?"

"Sounds good to me. I'm hungry." Hop emphasizes as he rubs his tummy.

"You always are." Bede rolls his eyes and smirks when Hop glares at him.

* * *

The mini-concert starts and all of the audience are enchanted by Aria's voice. She truly lives up to the reputation, Bede thinks. Her way of opening her mouth and breathing patterns make her voice solid and harmonic at the same time. Her Chatot, being a Music Note Pokémon, accompanies her with some grunts and second voices which completely blends with her voice. Hop's eyes are glued to the girl, much to Bede's slight annoyance. Or jealousy, is it?

"Thank you everyone! Please support my concert for the Valentine's Day, okay?" Aria bows and greets everyone who attend her concert, giving away some flowers. Loud cheers are heard throughout the Gym.

Bede's determined face gets the better of him. He will not allow such act to overpower his worth to Hop. So while the said tanned boy is enamoured with Aria's grace and all, Bede makes his way to the stage. Professor Redwood's a bit late to notice that. Besides, Bede is already on the stage.

"I apologize for ruining your show, woman." Bede's words have quite the venom. "But I would like to dedicate a song for my other half who is entirely enamoured by you."

Aria is quite shocked at the boldness Bede is showing. "Ah, wait! Who are you, anyway? I haven't seen you before... A tourist, perhaps?"

"It doesn't matter," Bede is getting irked. "just give me the mic already."

Under such stern gaze, Aria feels like she's gonna be eaten by the ground. So she quickly hands the microphone to Bede.

"Professor, what is Bede doing there?! He's gonna ruin the show!" Hop frantically moves in his seat, much to the professor's lack of interest in doing anything to prevent the situation. It was then until;

_It's always hard..._  
_When your journey begins..._

_Hard to find your way;_  
_Hard to make amends._

Hop stays put in his seat, suddenly feeling his cheeks heat up at the soft yet slightly masculine tone of his boyfriend's voice. Aria gets another mic and duets with Bede, probably knowing the song.

_But there's nothing you can't do,_  
_'Cause you've got the power inside of you._

_It's never easy,_  
_To make a choice:_  
_To keep things inside,_  
_Or raise your voice._  
_But for everyone there comes a time_  
_When the light inside begins to shine._

Both Bede and Aria are getting the hang of it, and the audience waves their light sticks to imply their sudden interest in the song. Little did Bede know, this is broadcasted around Pokéarth.

_It's not always right or wrong,_  
_As long as your spirit's strong._  
_It's not always win or lose,_  
_It's the road you choose;_  
_The answer's within._

_It's not always black and white,_  
_But your heart always knows what's right._  
_But let the journey begin—_

"You have a great voice. You should consider getting a singing career." Aria asks during the interlude.

"Nah. This voice is reserved for my beloved only." Bede smirks and faces the audience again.

_So many choices;_  
_How do we know?_  
_So many places;_  
_Where do we go?_  
_What should I say?_  
_What should I do?_  
_Still, we're together: me and you!_

_It's not always right or wrong,_  
_As long as your spirit's strong._  
_It's not always win or lose,_  
_It's the road you choose;_  
_The answer's within._  
_It's not always black and white,_  
_But your heart always knows what's right._  
_But let the journey begin:_  
_Pokémon!_

_There's nothing you can't do,_  
_'Cause you've got the power inside of you._

_It's not always right or wrong,_  
_As long as your spirit's strong._  
_It's not always win or lose,_  
_It's the road you choose;_  
_The answer's within._

_It's not always black and white,_  
_But your heart always knows what's right._  
_Let the journey begin:_  
_Pokémon!_

As the song ends, the crowd's applause fills the air. People all over the world are impressed by Bede's voice. At Galar, all his and Hop's friends are glued to the screen, totally enchanted by his voice. All of them have smiles on their faces, probably thinking that when the Ballonlea Gym Leader comes back, he'll be a famous person then.

"That was... really awesome of you." Aria comments, looking at Bede with such admiration.

"T-Thanks. Sorry I ruined your show and got rude to you..." Bede scratches the back of his head. "I just got carried away."

"Jealousy, is it?" Aria opens, and Bede quickly blushes.

"I d-dunno what you're saying..."

"It's obvious, with the way you glared at me earlier, I feel like dying already."

"Ah no, that's-"

"It's okay. A lot of girls complain about me being able to captivate their boyfriends' hearts in a jiffy." Aria sighs. "I guess that's part of being popular."

"I'm sorry again." Bede bows and Aria sweat-drops.

"Bede! What in the world are you doin'??" Hop's voice finally sunk in to Bede's mind.

"H-Hop! Ah, t-that's..."

"I never knew you have such wonderful vocals, Bede." the professor comes along Hop.

"Thanks Professor..." Bede scratches the back of his head and chuckles shyly.

"Ah, Professor Redwood! How are you doing?" Aria recognizes the man.

"Nice to see you're still growing more popular than ever, Aria. I'm good."

"Alright." Aria nods. "So, you know these people?"

"They're my visitors from Galar Region. Staying here for a week."

"I see! So that's why I had an intuition of a tourist in you!" Aria says and points out to Bede.

"H-Hey! Are you really okay with me ruining your show?" Bede starts to worry about the girl's reputation.

"If the audience's response is to go by, I'd say you did a wonderful job yourself."

"Sheesh. Stop with the compliments already."

"But Love, your voice is simply breath-taking. Well, you are _breath-taking_ after all." Hop winks and Bede finally gives in and hugs his boyfriend.

"Aww! You cutie Yaoi couple!" Aria giggles and squeals. She said what?!

"Y-Yaoi? What's that?" Bede asks, dumb-founded.

"Oh? You are in a Yaoi relationship and you have no clue?" Aria is quite disappointed. "And here I thought it's as obvious as the sun."

"We don't do labels and terms." Hop saves the conversation. "We're just two young boys in love!"

"I see. Well, that's one heck of a show you gave us." Aria smiles. "I'm Aria, the Gym Leader of Nestpine Town."

"The name's Hop, and my lovely _wife_ here is Bede."

"Excuse you, Hop. I'm not a girl." Bede rolls his eyes. Hop just hugs him tenderly.

"I can see that, Bede. Nice to meet you." Aria shakes hand with both of them. "Ah, I heard about you being a Gym Leader, too."

"Yes. I am the current Gym Leader of Ballonlea in Galar. I specialize in Fairy-type."

"I see. Fairy-type huh?" Aria thinks for a while. "Professor, have they been to Seros Village already?"

"Ah, not yet Aria." the professor answers. "It seems we will make that our next destination."

"Please do so." Aria nods, then turns to Bede. "Since you're a Fairy-type trainer, you should be able to help out Fernando."

"Fernando?" Bede asks.

"Yeah. He's the Gym Leader in Seros Village." Aria nods. "A Fairy-type trainer too. The youngest among all Gym Leaders of Orbtus, that's why he's the first to be challenged. And a whiny person when he loses."

"Ooooooh." Hop starts. "I remember so many people."

"Shut up, Hop." the tanned teen laughs. "On a more serious note, then we shall visit him." Bede says and Hop nods along.

After that scene, Aria invites them to have a meal at her favorite restaurant. They talk a lot more about anything that they can come up with. It is in a few minutes when Bede's singing video is uploaded online and many netizens are commenting about how awesome his voice his. Moreover, their friends are joining the fun and sharing his clip to their accounts as well.

Well, who knows? Maybe it's Bede's time to shine!

To be Continued...


	5. Trip 05: Fairy Whine and Reward System

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hop and Bede deal with Fernando's whining and Bede gets himself a great reward.
> 
> Here's our 5th chapter guys! Sorry the flow of cities and towns they visit aren't in correct order.  
> So let me explain:
> 
> The first Gym Leader in Orbtus is Fernando, a Fairy-type trainer, from Seros Village.  
> The second Gym Leader is Aria, a Flying-type expert, from Nestpine Town.  
> The third Gym Leader is Nina, a Fire-type specialist, in Windmist City.  
> Marina, a Water-type enthusiast, is the seventh Gym Leader in Orbtus.  
> Of course, the other four Leaders will be revealed in later chapters. Hahahaha!  
> Enjoy reading!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon Sword and Shield as well as Gaia Version, respectively.

The trip to Nestpine Town was indeed fun. The couple received free tickets to the Gym Leader's concert this coming Valentine's Day, which is three days from now. They were able to bid goodbye to Aria before sunset, which Bede was pretty relieved to do. That night, when they got home, a sumptuous dinner cooked by Bede has been enjoyed by Hop.

* * *

Today's Wednesday, and the couple is getting prepared to go to Seros Village. Professor Redwood reminded them last night that they have to leave immediately and help out Fernando for his training as a new Gym Leader of the Village. Bede's kinda excited for this, since he knows he'll learn a lot more about Fairy-types. Hop's always trailing behind his boyfriend, much satisfied with what happens around him.

"Professor, good morning!" Hop calls out, waving a hand for the man to notice them.

"Good morning as well, you two." the professor greets. "Are you all good to go?"

"Yes." both boys answer, making the professor nod at such a determined response.

So they are here in the professor's car, trekking the road to Seros Village. So from Celanto Town, they'll head west again to Archan Town, then south to Aerous City and finally west again to reach Seros Village. The couple is silent, holding hands while looking out the car's window. Admiring the peaceful environment around, Hop decides that he'll come back in Orbtus for research.

"By the way boys, we'll be having a pit stop at Aerous City. You can check out the museum there or battle Vincent in the Art Café."

The boys look at each other, then hums an approval to the professor. "Sure, Professor!"

"Alright. Hold on tight, we're gonna be there before you know it!"

Well, as stated, they reach Aerous City in merely ten minutes, due to Professor Redwood's excellent driving skills. Guess he missed driving since then because he's always used to walking when research is involved. The city is big enough, much to Hop's amazement. There's the Museum on the south-eastern border of the city, while the Art Café lies on the south-western border of city.

"So, I'll just be at the Museum if you ever need something." the professor says, making the couple nod. "Why not go to the Café and grab some snacks?"

"Sure, Professor. I think we'll have no time to battle that Vincent guy. So we're just gonna grab something to eat." Hop answers, and Bede makes no move of disapproval.

"Alright. The Art Café is on the second floor of the building, while the gallery is at the ground floor. They have separate entrances so no need to be confused." the professor instructs, getting his suitcase in the car. He locks the door afterwards and waves a 'See you later!' at the couple.

Both Hop and Bede enjoys the walk to the Café, holding hands and talking to each other about anything. There are instances when Bede will blush, much to Hop's happiness. Seeing his boyfriend blush is one of the cutest events in his life.

"I guess this is it..." Hop points a finger at the building in front of them. "The Art Café!"

Bede rolls his eyes at the enthusiasm. "And the Gallery, Genius."

"Yeah! But we're gonna be at the Café so it doesn't matter." Hop defends, then grabs Bede's hand and runs toward the stairs, which is the entrance to the Café.

"H-Hey! Not so fast!" Bede's plea isn't heard, so he is forcefully dragged along. Not that he minds, it's Hop after all.

The Café has a quaint feel, surrounded by arts which are known to be Vincent's works. The over-all concept of the Café is more of a bar, but with a more pleasant atmosphere. The couple is welcomed by a waiter and leads them to an empty table. Upon receiving the menu, Hop quickly calls the waiter. Bede grins a bit at his boyfriend's aura. Some things are really never meant to change.

"I'd like a slice of the Moomoo Cake and add some sprinkles to it. One order of Casteliacone and a glass of water please." Hop recites his order and the waiter lists them down quickly.

"Okay Sir." the waiter then turns to Bede. "How about you, Sir?"

"Just the same order as my boyfriend's. Thank you." Bede closes the menu booklet, much to Hop's wonder.

"Alright. Your orders are to be served in five minutes. Excuse me." the waiter dismisses himself and walks to the counter.

"Seriously, Love? I thought you're gonna order something high-class." Hop's frown grows bigger.

"Shush you. Can't I be a normal person who eats with my boyfriend in a Café?" Bede rolls his eyes at the attempted sarcasm.

"Point taken." Hop can only reply. "Well, when I'm a real Professor and is earning much, maybe I'll take you to a fancy restaurant."

"I'll take you up on your word. You better do it in the future."

"Anything for my beloved." Hop touches Bede's idle hand, making the latter blush.

"I-Idiot." Bede can only utter when he's a pink mess in front of Hop.

* * *

The couple meets up with the professor a little later after enjoying the food from the Café. Once they are all set, the professor starts his car engine and off they go to Seros Village. The road to said village is quite a mix of waterside, and a little mountain can be seen from the main road with a house on top. The Professor explains that the house there is where a Move Tutor lives, teaching moves to Pokémon in exchange of Yellow Shards. After a few more minutes, the three of them reach Seros Village.

"Ah, Seros Village." the professor sighs. "It's nice to be back."

"Wow. It sure is a quiet village." Hop's mouth opens wide.

"I can feel the fairy aura all over the place." Bede, of course, will say something pink.

"Well, it is a village of the Fairy-type Gym Leader after all." the professor comments, earning a nod from Bede.

"Is that the Gym?" Hop points to a big building just a few blocks away from them.

"Yes. The Gym Leader's grandparents also own the day-care that's why it's beside the Gym."

"I see. Shall we go now, Professor?" Bede asks, eager to help out Fernando.

"Sure, we can-"

"PROFESSOR!" a loud shout is heard from a house nearby.

"Oh, who's that?" Bede asks, Hop shrugs.

"Ah, sorry. He's one of my assistant researchers. The name's Coulter, a rival of our recent League Champion."

Hop and Bede make an "Ooooooh." impression, smiling to themselves seeing that they are indeed rivals to Victor.

"Professor! Fancy seeing you at my hometown. Any research going on?" the boy asks. As mentioned, he is Coulter. He has auburn hair, wearing some sort of red goggles that rests on his head. He also wears a black long-sleeved shirt under his blue chaleco, an ash-gray pants and black boots.

"Nice seeing you again, Coulter." the professor greets. "Ah no, I am on tour guide duty for the week."

"Tour guide?" Coulter then looks around. "Oh, you mean them?"

"Yes. They are Hop and Bede, from Galar Region."

"Oh! Nice to meet you both!" Coulter hurriedly shakes hands with both of them. "I'm Coulter, the Champion's only rival and boyfriend."

"Uhhhh. Hey, nice to meet you!" Hop starts. "I'm Hop and this my boyfriend Bede."

"Wow. You sure have the aura of lovers." Coulter chuckles. "Well, I can say so for myself since Terra is quite the boyfriend for me."

"You are quite the person to have feelings for the Champion, huh?" Bede remarks, and Coulter blushes.

"You could say that. Hehehe."

"Well, we are both rivals of the League Champion in our hometown. But rivals of another can be rivals for each other, right?" Hop comments.

"Indeed." then Coulter looks at the time. "Oops, I have to go now! Terra promised me a date on Telmurk City."

"Alright. Send our greetings to the Champion!" Hop speaks, grinning.

"Sure!" then Coulter picks out a Poké Ball. "Altaria, c'mon out!"

A white and blue Cotton Bird Pokémon appears in front of them, flapping its wings majestically. Then Hop notices some sort of stone hanging on its neck with a lace.

"Professor, I have to go now. I'll submit my research later. Bye!" Coulter then hops on Altaria. "Let's go buddy!"

The Pokémon makes a sound of approval, more like a short chant. Then it flies off with a speed like no other.

"Okay! Careful now!" the professor shouts to Coulter, which earns him a loud "Okay!" at the end.

And so they walk towards the Gym talking about the story between Coulter and Terra. When they reach the Gym, a boy storms off the Gym crying. This earns a worried reaction from the three of them.

"Who was that?" Hop asks first.

"That's Fernando." the professor sighs. "Maybe he got lost again to a challenger."

"Shouldn't we go and help him?" Hop suggests, being the one who likes to help out people.

"You two follow him. He's probably going to Wisp Forest again." the professor says. "I'll go talk to his grandparents."

"Roger that!" Hop salutes. "Let's go, Love!"

Bede nods, and they run off to follow Fernando.

* * *

The road to Wisp Forest is quite the walk. So Hop suggests that they ride Aerodactyl so they can track on air the exact location of Fernando. As the professor said earlier, the young Gym Leader goes off to the entrance of the Wisp Forest. Hop commands Aerodactyl to drop them on the forest entrance, then calls back the Pokémon to its ball. They walk silently towards the entrance, sensing some strong presence around.

"Let me guess, this is Ghost-type Pokémon forest??" Hop feels shivers running down his spine.

"Probably. The wind's too cold here." Bede rubs his arms with both hands.

"Lemme hug you, Love." Hop suggests and Bede blushes.

"We're here to walk and find the kid, not to flirt!"

"But it's so cold!" Hop whines, and suddenly they hear a shout from nearby.

"Hello! Is anyone there??" the voice shouts. It must be Fernando, the couple thinks. "If so, come over here!"

The couple walks to where the sound resonates louder, careful on their steps as they approach a secluded area of the forest where a sobbing kid is found. And it turns out, the one they're looking for matches with the voice.

"Alright, what's the big idea of running after a Gym Match? Are you out of your mind?" Bede starts ranting, not caring if the kids bursts in tears again after calming down a bit.

"B-Bede! You shouldn't get mad at the kid!" Hop stops his lover from speaking more. The kid feels like crying again.

"Uwaaaaah!" and there goes the cry again.

"Hey Mister, if you wanna be a real deal Gym Leader, start with manning up!" Bede snaps at the kid. "Unless you want to be a whiny kid forever and get bullied for the rest of your life."

"Bede, that's enough. You're scaring the child." Hop scolds his boyfriend.

"Then you speak out, Genius." Bede scoffs. Hop kisses him on the cheek.

"Don't get envious when I get the kid's trust."

"As if." Bede clicks his tongue at how effective Hop is when calming him down.

"Alright." Hop walks closer to Fernando. "Hey Fernando, are you okay now? Can we talk about what happened?"

Fernando's eyes suddenly brightened up, much to Bede's annoyance. Looks like Hop really wants to impress him.

"I'm o-okay now, I t-think." Fernando controls his sobs and faces Hop, who just smiles carefree at him.

"Good boy. Now, what happened?" Hop asks softly, patting Fernando's shoulder as a sign of comfort.

"That challenger... His Pokémon poisoned my Ralts and I can't do a thing."

"I see." Hop replies. "Go on."

"He said mean things to me and my Pokémon, saying that I'm too weak to be a Gym Leader." Fernando continues. Now Bede feels a cripple in his heart, recalling a scene before.

"Did he say too that it's a waste of time battling you?" Bede suddenly speaks and Hop's eyes soften at this adorably vulnerable side of his lover.

"Y-Yes. And I can't do anything more than walk away." Fernando answers, much to the cream-haired teen's surprise.

"Why would you walk away? You could have... you could have..." Bede clenches his fists and tears are slowly showing on his eyes. Hop quickly hugs his boyfriend.

"Shhh. Bede, it's okay... I'm here." Hop soothes Bede and Fernando is looking at them with a knowing glance.

"H-Hop..." Bede's sobs grow quite loud and Fernando stands up from the tree he's sitting under.

"Do you... have the same experience?"

"Yes. He's been bullied by some Trainers who defeated him in a Gym battle. That's why he's like this." Hop answers.

"I d-didn't know..." Fernando then hugs Bede all of a sudden. "I'm sorry."

"It's... okay. I know how you feel." Bede pats Fernando on the head. "You're not alone."

"Really? And you're a Gym Leader too?" Fernando asks, Bede facing him.

"Yeah. We are from Galar Region. My name's Bede, and I am the Fairy-type Gym Leader there."

"Wow. You're so cool! Nice meeting you, Bede." Fernando hugs the cream-haired teen again.

"And I'm Hop, his boyfriend."

"B-Boyfriend? Like, you two kiss and stuff?" Bede blushes at the 'stuff' part.

"Yeah." Hop replies, slinging an arm around Bede's shoulder. "What do you say we go back to the Gym?"

"I guess so." Fernando hesitates at first, then looks at Bede. "Please, teach me how to be a better Fairy-type Gym Leader!"

Bede wipes away the last of his tears, with Hop helping him. "Sure. I'd love to."

"Now that's the Bede I know!" Hop grins and calls out Aerodactyl. "C'mon buddy, let's get back to the Gym!"

And later when they come back from the forest, a delicious snack is served by Fernando's grandparents. The two old people apologize for the incident and gives back Fernando's Pokémon in full health. The boy's Ralts is happy to see its Trainer on high spirits again, much to Hop and Bede's pleasure.

"Granny, Bede's gonna teach me how to be cool!" Fernando announces with a heavily enthusiastic tone.

"Is that so?" the old woman asks, and Fernando nods vigorously. She then turns to Bede. "Well then, you have my utmost gratitude."

"Pleasure's all mine." Bede says after taking a sip from the tea.

"Well, you two are really having your time here at Orbtus. I guess you can thank Sonia later for this." the professor inserts.

"Yeah. And you, too Professor. We learned a lot from you." Hop speaks for both himself and Bede.

* * *

And so after that snack, they are all at the Seros Gym and Fernando's training is officially under way. Bede teaches him the basics of Fairy-type, its strengths and weakness, and strategies to counter opposing Pokémon. Bede also suggests some redesigning of the Gym since a forest theme isn't really fit for a Fairy-type Trainer. With the help of Fernando's Gym Trainers, they transform the Gym into a more homely and welcoming one. Hop happily assists them while Bede issues the commands and concepts to be done. After all, Bede is the bossy type -- but not really when it comes to Hop.

"Thanks Bede! I learned a lot from you!" Fernando exclaims.

"Uh well, it wasn't just me out there. You did your best and I've learned a lot from you, too." Bede pats the kid's head again. A gesture he'll never be able to erase from his memory.

"I guess it's time to leave. We'll head to our next destination." the professor interrupts and the couple say their farewell to Fernando's family.

"Wait," the grandfather speaks. "Take this, young one."

Bede is handed a Poké Ball. The old man doesn't disclose what Pokémon that is, saying that Bede should call it out once they're home. Gratitude are uttered and Hop's never been more proud of his boyfriend. Well, he always is proud of Bede. And that is why Bede is who he is now, thanks to Hop's pat on the head when he's feeling so down that time. A memory that will always, always remind Bede of how Hop loves him.

To be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops! Before I forget, credits to the owners of the pictures I attached in each chapter.  
> Thanks so much for contributing to the Pokémon Gaia Community!
> 
> Lovelots,  
> Stella


	6. Trip 06: The Mega Bonds in Sabulo Island

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bede receives a Mega surprise, and Hop is ready for more.
> 
> Okay!  
> So here I am again with another chapter!  
> Will I be able to finish this before February ends??  
> Well, let's just continue, shall we? Hahahaha!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon Sword and Shield as well as Gaia Version, respectively.

The three of them are riding back to Aerous City for their next destination. According to the professor, and island situated easternmost of the city is the location. So Hop is excited to the bones and Bede is always rolling his eyes whenever his boyfriend is too happy about something. Either way, the professor just happily drives for them.

Stopping at the sea port, they walk inside the building and asks someone to tend to the car while they are away. When inside, they notice that the sailor is taking a nap, and no speedboat can be seen around. A bit pissed, Bede walks to the sleeping sailor and shouts at the poor man's ear. This earns a laugh from Hop and sweat-drop from the professor.

"UWAH! Ha!" the sailor looks around. "Who's there?!"

"I'm here." Bede's monotone quickly catches the sailor's attention.

"Oh. A passenger, huh?"

"Yes, Genius." Bede rolls his eyes. "Where are the boats? We don't see any."

"Sorry. There are some arriving after a few minutes." the sailor bows in apology. "Are you perhaps going to Sabulo Island?"

"Yeah." Bede glares at the man. "And exactly how long 'a few minutes' do you think it will take?"

"Uh, w-well." the sailor scratches his head. "Maybe five?"

"Five, huh?" Bede contemplates.

"Would you like to have a battle first?" the sailor offers, getting his Poké Ball. This sparks Bede's interest.

"Why yes. I'd love to." Bede replies.

"Go Bede! You can do it, Love!" Hop cheers and the professor sighs some more.

"Alright, Gardevoir... curtain!" Bede throws a Poké Ball and there appears the Embrace Pokémon.

"Hah! That's cool." the sailor smugly comments. "Mantine, c'mon out!"

There appears Mantine, with its navy blue color. Bede smirks at that. "Jackpot."

"Huh? Mantine, use Steel Wing!" the sailor commands his Mantine, who has its wings glowing silver like steel.

"I'm afraid that'll have to go to waste." Bede remarks, tucking a strand of hair behind his ears. "Thunderbolt."

The sailor is too shocked to react at that and the move hit his Mantine directly. The Water/Flying-type Pokémon faints immediately.

"Mantine is unable to battle, the winner is Bede and Gardevoir!" Hop referees for his lover and runs to hug the boy he deeply loves.

"H-Hop, get off me you idiot!" Bede is trying to resist Hop's hug while Gardevoir looks at them with a smile.

"But you won! I loooooooove you!" Hop swoons some more.

"Mantine, return." the sailor says while the couple bickers. "That was a quick one."

And at that exact moment, a siren echoes through the area. A white speedboat is making its way beside the platform.

"Okay, you two! The boat is here!" the professor calls out, already at the entrance of the water vessel.

"Yesh! Let's go Love!" Hop cheers some more and runs to the boat as well.

"Fine, fine. Gardevoir, return." Bede thrusts the Poké Ball in front of him and calls back his Pokémon.

The sailor then approaches him. "Well, that is a great battle, young one."

"Thanks, I do my best." Bede bows, and when he returns to stand, a certain object is revealed before him.

"Here, you should have more use of this." the sailor smiles, handing Bede the object.

"What's this?" Bede asks, then observes the object that shines like a jewel.

"It's a Gardevoirite." the sailor replies, Bede is stunned. "My wife likes to see a Mega Gardevoir in the future so I tried to search for a Mega Stone. I found that in a house near the mountains."

"T-Thank you but I don't have any Key Stone with me. The professor said that a Key Stone is required to-" Bede stops his speech when another object is thrust in his hands.

"Then you'll need that." the sailor says. The object is a calligraphy pen, but with a precious stone on top of it, encased in metal clamps intricately designed for the aristocratic people. "My wife is a daughter of some billionaire out there. Her father gave her that, knowing that she dreams of seeing a Mega Gardevoir someday."

"But... This is too much, mister." Bede is overwhelmed by all of this.

"No, it's okay. My wife sure is happy somewhere out there watching that someday, someone will make her wish come true." the sailor tries his hard not to let out tears. "And I know you'll do that for her, yes?"

Bede also wants to cry. This man... is more lonely than everyone has imagined. The only things dearest to him, he gives them to Bede without any hint of distaste or bitterness. Bede can only nod while holding back tears.

"I... will do my best to make her dream a reality." Bede says with a determined gaze, which the sailor takes as a promise.

"That's all I need to hear." the sailor pats Bede's shoulder. "You should go now. And cherish your moments with that boy. Who knows when it'll be your last."

"Thank you, m-mister! I apologize for being rude at you earlier." Bede bows again in apology.

"No need. First impressions are really troublesome, aren't they?" the sailor chuckles, and Bede brightens up.

Come to think of it, his first impression on Hop is nowhere of what he feels for the boy right now. Maybe it's really turning out for the best for both of them, and the sailor proves his point thoroughly.

"I guess you're right." Bede shakes hands with the sailor. "Thanks again, mister."

"Always a pleasure serving people." the sailor replies, putting on his cap. "Alright! Back to work!"

"Right. See you later, mister!" Bede waves goodbye to the sailor while running towards the boat. The sailor smiles, refreshed and ready to face the world again.

* * *

While the boat is aboard, Hop and Bede goes to the veranda and appreciates the view. Professor Redwood is somewhere inside the cabin, probably researching again. So the couple enjoys the view and Hop is surprised when Bede tells him that the sailor gave something.

"Woah." Hop whistles. "That's cool, Love!"

"I know. But I feel bad for him, letting himself drown in sadness of his wife's death." Bede holds the objects tighter, with a renewed determination.

"Poor man. I wish he's happy like us, then no one would cry again." Hop has his own share of sentiments, holding Bede's hand tighter and kissing the forehead of his beloved. Bede closes his eyes, savoring the 'moments' that the sailor has mentioned a while ago.

"I love you, Hop. Did I tell you that?" Bede starts, and Hop just chuckles at him.

"It's weird. You don't say it directly unless you're under a grave situation." Hop replies and Bede has to roll his eyes again.

"Shut it, you idiot. Doesn't mean I don't say it, I don't mean it." Bede retorts with a blush, probably embarrassed again. But he will try his best for Hop's sake.

"Of course." Hop kisses Bede's forehead again. "I'm perfectly fine when you are in denial about it. That's what makes you cute."

Seriously, Hop will be the death of him. Saying those words carelessly like there's nothing to be afraid of. Maybe, Bede then ponders, this is how love works for both of them.

"Hop..." Bede suddenly asks. The tanned teen looks at him with a hum. "Do you really love me for what I am? Are you okay with me being rude to you at times?"

This makes Hop think for a while. Bede is quite irritated. It's either the idiot is thinking of a sappy response or he is just a pure idiot. Either way, Bede wants to know the answer to his life question.

"Well, sometimes it gets a little irritable," Hop confesses, Bede worries a bit. "but if it's you, I wouldn't mind being bullied for the rest of my life."

Bede mentally face-palms. The idiot doesn't answer the question directly, but the last part of what Hop said gives an assurance to all of his doubts.

"I am not bullying you, dummy. You're simply an air-headed buffoon who likes to get in my nerves." Bede counters, along with his trademark hair-tucking.

"Aaaaaaaaand the only one who _can get in your ass_ , too." Hop whispers and Bede has to suppress kicking his boyfriend for saying such dirty things.

"Will you stop that?" Bede rolls his eyes again. "You wanna be kicked again, don't you?"

"Okay, okay! I'm all good. No need to be so testy." Hop waves his hands in front of Bede.

Bede hums in approval. So he lets Hop hug him for the rest of the trip. Besides, Bede doesn't really need to hear out Hop's answer, because he can feel it from the tanned teen that they will be loving each other for more years to come.

* * *

The boat docks in Sabulo Island twenty minutes later, and the couple is making their way to the exit. Professor Redwood stays behind them while walking. The island is very serene, and fresh air is blowing gently on all directions. Looking around, Hop sees a tall tower a few meters from their position.

"Professor, what that's building for? Is it a hotel?" Hop asks, eyes squinting from looking at the tower.

"Ah, that's the Sabulo Tower." the professor says. "It's where Trainers gather to harness the power of Mega Evolution. They need to challenge the Successor in order to obtain a Mega RIng with a Key Stone in it."

"Oooooooh! Sounds like a lot of fun!" Hop looks at his lover. "Whadd'ya say, Love?"

"Well, you should take the challenge." Bede replies casually. "Besides, you want to make Aerodactyl Mega Evolve right?"

"Hm! Then I'll take the challenge!" Hop interjects, making Bede sigh at his vigor.

"Oh? You want to challenge the Successor, then." the professor comments. "Then I'll be looking around Sabulo Cave and do some research about Regirock. I'll catch up with you later to watch the battle, 'kay?"

"Okay, Professor! See you around!" Hop waves his hand as he drags Bede to run with him to the tower.

The professor sighs. "You two are really refreshing to be with." And he walks to the opposite direction to do his research.

* * *

The tower is very aristocratic in architecture. The pillars look like they are created from long time ago but are still flourishing. Hop and Bede stare in awe at the tall tower hovering over them.

"The Successor must be damn rich, right Bede?" Hop asks, looking at his lover for confirmation.

"Yeah. Let's get inside." Bede nods, never letting go of Hop's hand as they walk inside the tower.

They are greeted by a butler of the tower, who looks like a lot younger compared to normal butlers of aristocratic families. The butler is quite tall, with black hair combed perfectly. He is wearing a traditional butler suit, and a small towel hangs on his left arm.

"Good day, visitors. Are you here to challenge Lady Belle of the Sabulo Tower?" the butler asks with a smile.

"Yes. Is she here today?" Hop, the ever upright boy, asks without hesitation. Bede just watches the scene with a bored expression.

"Fortunately, she arrived a few minutes ago from Aerous City. She visited her father there." the butler explains. Then something comes up to Bede's mind.

"Wait, did you say Aerous City?" Bede asks the butler, who flinches at his straightforward approach.

"Y-Yes. Why do you ask?" the butler inquires.

"Can you tell me something about her father? At least a background info?"

"Well, her father is - from what I heard - a sailor."

Then Bede's eyes widen at the revelation. "S-Sailor?"

"Wait, are you saying what I think it is?" Hop joins the conversation. "Is he the one at the sea port with a Mantine?"

"Daven, what do I hear about my father? Are they insulting him?" a regally feminine voice joins the conversation.

"Ah! Lady Belle!" the butler then bows. "Pardon, but these people are asking about your father."

"Ah, wait! No, you're mistaken! We're not insulting him!" Hop waves his hands nervously.

"Yes, and please don't scare us like that even if you're the Queen of this region." Bede remarks rudely. The butler widens his eyes.

"Sir, you're being rude to our Lady." Daven halts the remarks. Belle just taps him on the shoulder.

"Let him be. I'm sure he has his reasons." Belle says, and Bede doesn't like the sweet smile directed at him.

"Well, to tell you honestly, I didn't know that you're the daughter of that sailor I battled at Aerous City." Bede explains. "I was rude at him from the start, but after everything is said and done, he still gave me these." Bede grabs the stick-pen and Gardevoirite from his pocket. Belle's eyes widen at the familiarity.

"Wait, that pen is my mother's possession. Why does he gave it to you? Could it be-"

"Yes. I battled him with my Gardevoir." Bede finishes off.

"Perhaps you are the one who can show my mother a Mega Gardevoir?" Belle recovers from the turn of events. "Then, I challenge you to a Mega Evolution Battle."

"H-Hey! What about me? I want a Mega Ring, too!" Hop suddenly whines and Bede glares at him.

"Oh? So you are the challenger, not him?" Belle points out, and Hop nods.

"I see. I'm Belle..." Belle shakes hand with Hop. "And you are-"

"He's Hop, my boyfriend." Bede starts to feel nerves on his forehead. Why does women have to be so flirtatious without realizing it?

"Oh? I'm sorry! I didn't know..." Belle covers her lips shyly. "He's quite handsome and-"

"Okay we've established that since day one so can we please get on with the battle?" Bede is getting more irritated as the conversation flows. Hop just stares in realization. Oh Bede, the possessive type as always.

"S-Sure. Please follow me." Belle walks ahead and the couple follows. Daven leads them, too.

* * *

They are now at the uppermost floor of the tower and the battle will begin. Luckily, Professor Redwood arrives in time. Daven officiates the match with a one-on-one battle. And now, Belle is the first to call out her Pokémon. When the ball is thrown, it reveals a very healthy and vigorous Audino, with its Mega Stone dangling on a necklace. Bede then calls out his Gardevoir, then puts on the Gardevoirite on the said Pokémon's neck.

"Before anything else, let's make a deal." Belle says, catching both Bede and Hop's attention.

"What is it?" Bede answers with a question.

"If I win, I'll be taking your boyfriend out for a snack or two." Belle dares, and Hop blushes intensely under Bede's glare.

"But if I win..." Bede counters immediately. "I'll get the Mega Ring and whatever it is that you intend to give to my boyfriend."

"Deal." Belle closes the negotiation, much to Hop's dismay.

"My, my. It seems the Successor has took a liking on you, Hop." the professor teases and Hop blushes some more.

"I'm sure Bede's gonna get mad at me later." Hop sighs, knowing the next set of events after this.

"Okay Audino, use Hyper Beam!" Belle commands, and the Pokémon shoots out a yellow-orange beam from its mouth.

"Dodge and use Dazzling Gleam!" Bede grits his teeth at the confidence of that girl.

The Fairy-type move hits Audino directly, making it unable to move for a while.

"Audino, are you okay?" Belle asks her Pokémon, who nods reassuringly. "Well then, use Double-Slap!"

Audino moves quickly, hitting Gardevoir in the face.

"Gardevoir!" Bede grits his teeth more. Belle just smirks at him.

"So, I guess we'll get down to business." Belle says and shows her stick-pen. The stone glows brightly and Audino's Audinite reacts to it. "Harnessing the power, making it ours... Mega Evolve!"

"Fine with me!" Bede holds the stone in his stick-pen as well, which starts to glow brightly along with the Gardevoirite. "A dream of someone, let us fulfill... Mega Evolve!"

Both Pokémon display such magnificent power, and Hop is really impressed with the phenomenon. Professor Redwood just smiles at the scene.

"I see. The majestic Mega Gardevoir..." Belle is amazed. "Mom, I hope you're watching this from there."

"Sorry to break it to you, Belle." Bede then smirks of his own. "I don't lend Hop to others even just for a friendly date. Gardevoir, use Psychic!"

And the battle goes on with Belle still smiling with so much happiness. She knew all along that she'd lose this, but seeing her father trusts the boy proves the point further. This boy has so much passion and talent within him... so much that it fills Belle's heart with admiration. And so;

* * *

"Audino is unable to battle, which means the winner is Challenger Bede." Daven announces and Hop shouts loudly, running to hug his adorable boyfriend.

"Yay! Bede, you won!" Hop lifts the other teen high, much to Belle's delight. Bede blushes cutely and protests.

"Put me down, you idiot!"

"Well, you won." Belle approaches them. "I knew from the start that I don't stand a chance against you... And that, you just need a little more push to show your passion and talent."

"Thank you, Lady Belle." Bede finally says, and the girl smiles at the sudden respect.

"Y-You're welcome, uhm..."

"Bede, that's my name."

"Y-Yes." Belle chuckles after. "By the way, I was just kidding about the 'date' part. Daven will get mad at me if that happens."

This shocks the couple some more.

"W-wait, so you mean-"

"Yeah. Daven's my fiancé. He's not a real butler, but he wants to experience it so I'm letting him." Belle confesses and the couple sighs in relief.

"Sorry to mislead you two. I had the most fun acting as a butler so I tend to forget that I'm not a real one."

"T-That's okay, Daven." Bede stutters in slight embarrassment. "At least I know the truth now."

"Yeah. I felt nervous, too! Phew!" Hop sighs again.

"My apologies, then." Belle says. "Daven, if you may."

Daven nods and hands out a black wristband to Bede. "Here is your Mega Ring."

"Thank you." Bede bows, then turns to Hop and thrusts the item on the tanned teens chest. "You asked for it."

"You're actually planning to give it to me?" Hop asks and Bede blushes, trying to come up with an excuse.

"W-Well, I already have one so I guess you can have it." Bede stutters and hides his face.

"Thanks, Love." Hop hugs his lover and kisses him on the forehead.

"Y-Yeah..." Bede's voice is muffled by Hop's jacket.

"Don't worry," Hop turns to Belle. "He's just in denial but he really intends to give it to me."

"I am not!" Bede protests and Hop just pulled him closer.

"I can see that you'll be loving each other for a very long time." Belle remarks, leaning to Daven's shoulder.

"Please, cherish your moments together." Daven adds.

"We will!" Hop snickers and Bede seems to be enjoying the hug.

"Oh, and Hop." Belle calls out. "I have something for you as well."

Belle nods to Daven and the young man walks towards a table. On the table is a lengthwise glass case with three Poké Balls. Daven presents it in front of Hop, and Bede also looks at it.

"You can choose from one of them." Belle starts. "They are the starters from Kanto Region, each holding a Mega Stone corresponding to their last stage evolution. So, it's either Bulbasaur, Charmander or Squirtle."

Hop stares in awe at the three customized Poké Balls. Without ado, he chooses Charmander. Hop always wanted to have one since Leon has his so he quickly holds the Poké Ball in his hand.

"You can train it and let it evolve into a Charizard, which can Mega Evolve into an X or Y version. That one holds a Charizardite X."

"Wow! Thanks Belle! This is so cool!" Hop smiles like a child again.

"No problem." Belle says. "Take care of it for me."

"I will!" Hop responds, and Bede just enjoys the lively aura of his boyfriend.

To be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: The part where Aerous City's sailor as Belle's father is not a legit part of the game, as well as Daven being a lover of Belle and her mother's death. The rest about Sabulo Tower is in the game.


	7. Trip 07: Bug Catching and Heracronite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The couple arrives at Valoon Town, and Hop joins the famous Bug-Catching Contest.
> 
> Here I go again, my friends!  
> Let's enjoy this chapter! <3
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon Sword and Shield as well as Gaia Version, respectively.

After battling Belle, the Mega Evolution successor, the couple along with Professor Redwood bid goodbye. Now that Hop has a Mega Ring and a new friend, his next quest is to find the Mega Stone for his Aerodactyl. Since Valoon Town is quite the distance from their current location, they will return to Aerous City and resume the trip tomorrow. It's been a long day for both Hop and Bede. True, they enjoy the trip very much but their bodies ache for rest. The professor is more than obliged to lead them home for a well-deserved rest.

When they reach Aerous City, Bede talks to sailor again. The man is so happy that his daughter was able to battle someone like Bede. Also, the cream-haired teen explains how the sailor's wife's wish has been finally granted. The sailor couldn't be happier than he is now, seeing that his wife's dream came true and that his daughter is in the hands of a trustworthy partner.

The road back home is as fast as they have expected. The professor's driving skills even at an old age is truly exceptional. The couple just naps at the back seat of the car while listening to music on the radio.

"Here we are, you two." the professor notifies them of their arrival in Celanto Town. Sleepy eyes open and look around to confirm the professor's statement. They are indeed back. So Bede makes quick work of his stuff and kicks Hop lightly on the shin. The tanned teen who snores loudly suddenly yelps in exaggerated painful expressions. Bede just rolls his eyes at the action.

"Oh? We're here already?" Hop rubs one eyelid. "That was fast."

"Yes, Genius. We need to go out now so Professor can have his rest." Bede chides a but sternly and receives a hum from Hop.

As soon as they got outside the car, they bid the professor goodbye and off the car goes. The professor also reminded them that boat departures in Aerous City vary, so they might as well leave a bit late tomorrow. The couple is okay with that, as they walk inside the apartelle.

* * *

When everything is settled, Bede cooks a light dinner for them. Since they're both tired and all, Bede manages to cook a few meals tonight. Hop takes a shower while the food is being cooked, much to Bede's relief since the tanned teen won't be clinging to him every second of his kitchen work.

"Hmm. Smells delicious." Hop sniffs the air and Bede rolls his eyes.

"Can you wear clothes first? Your thing is poking me from behind."

This makes Hop blush a bit, but not enough to make him swayed. "Oh? I thought you're the dinner?"

"Hop, please. Not tonight, okay?" Bede tries to speak in a less annoyed voice.

"Sorry. We're both tired and all." Hop then kisses him on the cheek. "Be back in a jiffy!"

Bede doesn't understand why Hop is so understanding when it comes to him. No sad comment has been said. No tone of disappointment in Hop's voice. This makes Bede's head spin in confusion. Does Hop really love him so much, that's he's willing to give up his own desires?

A few minutes more and Hop is back, dressed. He takes a seat on one of the chairs, then starts staring at Bede like he's some magical creature who captured the tanned teen's heart. Bede notices this, and sighs heavily.

"I expected you to whine about my rejection of your offer." Bede serves the food plate by plate, while Hop just smiles at him.

"Nah. I understand what you wanted, Love." Hop starts. "I know we're both tired and shit, so I won't do anything weird tonight... Though it would be a waste if my research about some positions will not be used."

"Seriously?! Why are you this inventive when it comes to that thing?"

"Because I love you, Bede. Simple as that." Hop answers easily.

"H-Hop." Bede stops in his tracks, absorbing the words that make him feel dizzy yet happy inside.

"I love you, and I won't force you to every selfish desires I have. I respect you above all, and that alone is enough reason to give you all the best things in the world." Hop's words are like arrows to Bede's heart, no matter how long have they been dating. "Don't think too much about it. I'm good."

"I... I don't know how to keep up with that." Bede stutters, probably from the blushing.

"You don't have to. It will come naturally, Love. Just enjoy what we have for now." Hop says with finality and grabs his utensils. "Thank you for the food!"

Hop's right, though. They should always remember to enjoy what they have. And Bede grew more in love with Hop after that.

* * *

The dinner passes by and both of them have already taken a shower. Bede is now arranging the bedsheet and pillows while Hop browses in his phone for some entertainment. No words are uttered during that and the atmosphere is peaceful as ever.

"Love." Hop calls without averting his gaze on the phone.

Bede hums. "What is it?"

"Aren't you going to check the Poké Ball that Fernando's grandpa gave you?" Hop asks, petting his new Charmander's head.

"Maybe later. I know it's a Fairy-type one." Bede answers, spreading the sheet proportionally on the mattress. "Your Charmander looks very pleased."

Hops hums at the compliment, then looks at his boyfriend. "Yup. Can we make it our love child?"

"W-What are you saying all of a sudden?" Bede suddenly drops the pillow from his hands and stares at Hop incredulously.

"Well, we can't have a real baby right?" Hop says matter-of-factly. "Might as well be this guy."

Bede starts to feel tense at Hop's statement. Is that disappointment in his voice, perhaps?

"H-Hop..." Bede starts. His nerves are getting the better of him. "Are you sad that we won't have babies?"

"W-Well," Hop scratches his head. "I'm sad, yes. But it isn't that important, right?"

"N-No!" Bede suddenly shouts. "It's important, Hop. I know it is."

"I know what you're thinking about, Love. Don't you even think for a second that I'll change my mind in dating you."

"I c-can't help it if you're saying embarrassing things like that!" Bede defends. "Of course I'll be sad when you leave me because I can't give you a baby."

"That's not gonna happen!" Hop suddenly stands from the couch and hugs Bede.

"Hop, I-"

"Shhh! We'll talk about it when we're older." Hop kisses Bede's hair affectionately. "We'll find a way to have kids, okay?"

"O-Okay." Bede finally stops trembling. "I love you, Hop."

"Love you, too Bede. Always." and the two of them melted in each other's embrace.

* * *

The next day, both Hop and Bede are at the couch. Bede is gonna show the Pokémon that is given to him yesterday. Since Professor Redwood will arrive before lunch, they have plenty of time to relax. It's Thursday today and tomorrow is Valentine's Day, but neither of them talks about any plans for that.

"So, can I see it now?" Hop giddily asks, while Bede rolls his eyes.

"Why are you always more excited than I am?" Bede sounds annoyed. "What are you, a girl?"

"Oh c'mon! I'm just plain excited, okay?"

"Tch. Whatever." Bede grabs the Poké Ball. "Okay, c'mon out!"

The ball opens and a flash of red light appears in front of them, then forming into a flower-shaped Pokémon. Both are stunned when they see the form.

"Is that..."

"A Flabébé?" Hop questions, reminding himself of the data about this Pokémon.

"A Flabébé, huh?" Bede comments, clearly surprised. "I've never seen one before."

"Hmm." Hop rubs his chin. "It's a Fairy-type from Kalos Region, Love. They say that Flabébé are known to search for a flower they will take care and their life will start from there."

Bede hums favorably while the Pokémon flies around happily carrying its red flower.

"I see. So it is a Red Flower Flabébé, right?"

"Most likely." Hop nods. "I remember Sonia mentioning that there are five versions of it: red, blue, yellow, orange and white. Among all of them, white is the rarest."

"I see. You did your research well, Genius." Bede comments and kisses Hop's cheek.

"I'm doing a research for you, remember?" Hop chuckles and it comes across Bede's memory.

"Why did I forget about that?" Bede chuckles, too. "C'mon, Flabébé, say hi to us properly."

Bede stretches out his arms and the Pokémon flies back to him. The Single Bloom Pokémon lets out a relaxed growl upon arriving at Bede's arms.

Later, though, Professor Redwood arrives and Bede shows the Pokémon to him. The professor mentions a few pointers on how to take care of a Flabébé and some data as well aside from what Hop mentioned earlier. After packing up a few more things, they are now travelling to Aerous City.

* * *

"Ah, it's you again!" the sailor from yesterday greets them.

"Mister Sailor!" Hop calls out. "How are you?"

"I'm good, thank you." the sailor then turns to Bede. "How about you?"

"I'm good as well, mister." Bede bows, and the sailor chuckles.

"Nice to hear that." the sailor comments. "Ah, are you going to the island again?"

"Ah no. We're en route to Valoon Town." the professor answers.

"I see. It's good that you take your time off work, Professor." the sailor says.

"Ah, of course. Thank you." the professor bows as well.

"As for your travel to Valoon Town, I'm gonna arrange something for the three of you." the sailor then picks up his phone. "This will not be much long. If you'll excuse me."

"Okay, Thanks, mister." Bede bows again.

"Wow. Being a father of a rich daughter has its perks, no?" Hop comments.

"Yes. Well, they are one literally one of the richest families in Orbtus." the professor explains. "They have rental suites in Precimos Hotel, too."

"Wow. Precimos sounds interesting!" Hop has his eyes sparkling.

"Why is everything interesting for you?" Bede rolls his eyes again.

"So rude, Love!" Hop whines, then steals a kiss from Bede's lips.

"H-Hey! Don't do that all of a sudden!" and the bickering continues while the professor sweat-drops.

A few more minutes passed and the sailor comes back to give a good news. He contacted his daughter Belle to give the couple and the professor a lift heading towards Valoon Town. Hop jumps in excitement and Bede has to thank the sailor again.

"By the way, the name's Braveton. We met three times already and you didn't even asked for my name."

"Sorry, Mr. Braveton. I was just so absorbed in things that I forgot to mention it." Bede apologizes.

"That's okay. The chopper should be here any minute now." Braveton informs, and the couple nods.

When the chopper arrives, the couple quickly hops in it and the professor has to keep up with them. Unfortunately, the chopper can only give a one-way trip since it is used for business purposes. Either way, the chopper sets off and they say their goodbyes to Sailor Braveton once more.

* * *

Valoon Town is a paradise, yes. It is covered with nature and the geography of the town is more or less a natural sanctuary. Of course, save for the Gym and Valoon Reserve that holds the Bug-Catching Contest originating from Johto Region. As the chopper flies off after dropping them by, the couple looks around and the professor explains to them some info about the town.

"This town is a nature preserve where Pokémon Rangers are monitoring every situation around. They also officiate the Bug-Catching Contest here."

"Wow..." Hop tries to compose himself and suppress the excitement. "I wanna catch some Bug-type Pokémon! That'd be cool!"

"I thought you wanna find the Aerodactylite, Genius?"

"Nah, I'll save that for later. Let's go and register!" Hop quickly grabs Bede's hand and they take off.

"Oh dear." the professor sighs again. "Guess I'll just take a look around and see them later."

* * *

The Bug-Catching contest is gonna start in a few minutes. The contestants are ready and cheering along with their selected Pokémon. The contest rules state that only one Pokémon should be carried throughout the game and whoever has the coolest Pokémon caught will win the contest.

"Alright, everyone! We will start the contest in a few minutes! Please stand by." a Ranger announces thru megaphone. The people continue to chatter, then each contestant enters the Reserve. Hop is the only one who registered so Bede will just be watching from the monitor on the building's lobby. However, Bede's attention is caught by some voice.

"Aww man, I'm late today..." the voice sighs, and Bede has to look at his back.

"Pardon, mister. You are indeed late." Bede presses more, making the other person chuckle at him.

"Yeah. Sorry to have disturbed your peace." the person apologizes. "Are you by chance a contestant, too?"

"Uhm no. My boyfriend is the one who joined. He's inside now." Bede answers casually. The person doesn't seem fazed by his statement.

"I see. By the way, I'm Vernon." the guy holds out his hand to Bede. "And you are..."

"I'm Bede." the cream-haired teen accepts the handshake. "Wait, are you perhaps-"

"The town's Gym Leader? Yeah, I am." Vernon completes the statement for him. "I'm an enthusiast of the Bug-type."

"I see. Pleasure to meet you, then." Bede responds. "I am a tourist in this region, and a Gym Leader too."

This caught Vernon's attention. "Really? From where are you?"

"My boyfriend and I are visiting here from Galar Region. Ever heard of it?"

"Galar, huh?" Vernon thinks for a while. "Never heard of it."

"I see. Nice to meet you in person, Vernon."

"Same here." Vernon smiles. "Oh, the contest is starting."

Bede nods, and they watch the live streaming on TV. The contestants immediately run to the grass after getting a go-signal. Bede's eyes are glued on Hop's camera, wondering what Pokémon will the idiot encounter. Vernon notices this and starts asking.

"Is that your boyfriend?"

"Yeah. A research genius but a real-life idiot." Bede honestly answers. Vernon can't help but chuckle at that.

"I see. But that 'idiot' sends Butterfree to your stomach, right?"

"You couldn't be more right than that." Bede chuckles.

Going back to the contest, Hop is having a hard time finding the best Pokémon to catch. The contest only lasts for twenty minutes, and Hop is consuming the all of the time running and being indecisive. Until a blue-colored bug comes his way.

"Alright! This one will do." Hop starts, throwing Aerodactyl's Poké Ball. "Go, buddy!"

Aerodactyl growls mightily and the blue bug Pokémon isn't fazed at all. It starts attacking by using Brick Break, but Hop quickly commands Aerodactyl to dodge and use Wing Attack. The Flying-type move is super effective against the bug, making it fall down the ground with a thud. Then, Hop breathes deeply and throws a Park Ball. After three wiggles of the Ball, the Pokémon is caught. Suddenly, a bell is heard across the area.

"Time's up everyone! It's now the awarding session!" a Ranger calls out and the contestants line up.

Bede is smiling to himself. He is one-hundred percent sure that Hop will win the contest. That Pokémon Hop caught looks rare and special at the same time. Vernon fills him in on some data about the Pokémon.

"That one's a Heracross, the Single Horn Pokémon. Originally in Johto Region, they are one of the strongest Bug-type Pokémon because of its part Fighting-type."

"I see. That's one special Pokémon, huh?"

"Indeed. It is special because Heracross are capable of Mega Evolution." Vernon explains, and Bede's eyes widen.

"R-Really? So it means-"

"Yup. If your boyfriend wins the contest with that Heracross, he'll win a Heracronite." Vernon reveals and Bede continues to gape in awe. His boyfriend is really a miracle-worker of his own.

* * *

The contest indeed ends up with Hop as the winner. The ranger awards him a special stone that matches Vernon's description. Hop runs immediately after the contest to find Bede, who is waiting for him at the lobby. With smiles flashing for each other, they meet in a hug and Hop goes on about winning the contest. Vernon looks fondly at them and prepares himself for the next set of contests for the day.

"Told you you'll win." Bede caresses Hop's cheek, sporting a blush that matches Flabébé's flower.

"Yeah. That Pokémon sure is special. And a Mega Evolution fellow at that."

"Well, that's that. Let's get something to eat." Bede invites and Vernon stops them.

"You're going back now? That's quite a quick one."

"Oh, who's that Bede?"

"Allow me to introduce myself formally." Vernon bows dramatically which makes Bede's eyes roll. "The name's Vernon and I am this town's Gym Leader. Nice to meet you."

"Oh? OH! You are the Gym Leader?!" Hop reacts. "Wow! You're so cool in person!"

"Gee, thanks!" Vernon chuckles at the compliment. "By the way, why not wait for my contest to finish? I'll treat you two for a snack."

"Sure! How about you, Love?"

"Sounds fine to me." Bede replies, and an announcement is heard from the area. Vernon then prepares himself for the contest. This time, he aims to catch a female Combee. Vernon thinks, a Vespiquen looks pretty cool in a Bug-type Gym.

To be Continued...


	8. Trip 08: Telmurk City and the Mighty Mightyena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The couple got caught between Mightyena Gang and some hero's conflict.
> 
> Hiya! Here we are again! XD  
> By the way, thanks so much for those who continuously support my fics!  
> I can't express how gratified I am! <3  
> Anyway, let's get it on with Chapter 8!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon Sword and Shield as well as Gaia Version, respectively.

Vernon's contest has been finished and he managed to catch a female Combee, but he won second place. However, this doesn't worry the Gym Leader that much, since his first win with his Beedrill was highly memorable enough for him. And so, Vernon appears from the entrance of the reserve, walking towards the lobby to meet with our favorite couple.

"Hiya! Sorry for making you wait." Vernon calls out and Bede is the first to notice.

"Oh?" Bede starts. "You won second place today. Congrats."

"Thanks. I just can't accept the fact that Combee doesn't appeal to them that much." Vernon replies a bit irritated.

"Yeah. Combee is so cool and all that." Hop sadly comments, but brightens up as he mentioned snacks.

"Let's have some snack at my favorite shop." Vernon invites. "They sell the sweetest honey pancakes in town."

"Mmmmmm! Is that honey I hear??" Hop's eyes sparkle again and Bede sighs in annoyance of that over-sparkling aura.

"Yup! Let's go." Vernon says and they walk out of the Contest Building to find the shop.

* * *

Walking to the shop isn't that much long -- maybe like seven to nine minutes from their location. The shop has a very yellow color on it, inspired by Combee and Vespiquen respectively. Once they enter the shop, the door opens with a chime and someone greets them.

"Welcome to Honey Honey Sweets." the waiter smiles at them. "Oh, Vernon, there you are."

"Hey Chad, I'm eating with some guests if you don't mind." Vernon greets the guy with a kiss. Hop and Bede smile at each other. Another freakin' yaoi couple, Aria's voice echoes.

"Sure. Please make yourselves at home, dear guests. The name's Chad." the guy, Chad, bows and gestures for them to follow them.

"Thanks, I am Bede and this is my boyfriend Hop." Bede mentions and Chad's smile grows.

"I see. Nice to meet you. Follow me." Chad invites, Hop and Bede walk alongside Vernon.

Once settled on the table, Chad pulls out a booklet and a pen. The pen has some sort of precious stone on top, and this made Hop and Bede curious.

"I'll take your orders, if you may." Chad says, obviously directing his smile at Vernon.

"Uhm, is that a Mega Stone in your pen?" Bede asks, and Hop seems dazed with the menu.

"Yup. This is a Scizorite." Chad says. "My Scizor is very friendly among customers, you'll see him later."

"Wow. You are Mega boyfriends, huh?"

"Yup. Mine's Beedrill.. Isn't he the cutest?" Vernon describes the Pokémon and Bede remembers it during the contest.

"It is, in my honest opinion." Bede confirms. "This region is really filled with Mega Evolution people, huh?"

"You bet!" Vernon exclaims, filled with joy.

"Exactly." Chad agrees. "Oh, do you have any orders in mind now?"

"I'll go for those Honey Pancakes!" Hop suddenly shouts. Bede has to keep himself from whacking Bede on the head.

"Sure. And you?" Chad shifts his gaze at Bede.

"I'll have the same order." Bede says casually, and Chad nods.

"Aww, why are you not asking me Chad?" Vernon pouts at the lack of sweet talk.

"I know your order, moron." Chad rolls his eyes. "Stop flirting with me at work."

"Fine, fine." Vernon sighs. "Since you know me so well, then my order is that."

"Roger." Chad writes something at the booklet. "For the drinks?"

"Some tea would do." Bede answers, and Hop just nods.

"I like some Honey Coffee." Vernon gives his order and Chad seem to sound displeased.

"Will you stop drinking coffee? You had like, five cups in the Gym earlier before I leave." Chad scolds the Gym Leader.

"Oh c'mon! One last cup, please??" Vernon pouts and his eyes are like saucers. Chad sighs in defeat.

"Fine. Last cup, alright?" Chad confirms and Vernon nods. "Please excuse me for a while."

Bede nods and Chad leaves for the kitchen. Vernon just chuckles all of a sudden.

"What's wrong? Anything funny?" Bede asks, a bit annoyed at the laugh.

"Nah, I just love to tease my boyfriend whenever I go here." Vernon confesses. "He's quite cold, but not necessarily."

"Ooooooh. I remember some people again." Hop inserts, chuckling while Bede rolls his eyes.

"Shut up, Hop." Bede blushes a bit.

"Oh? Are you the cold type Bede?" Vernon asks. "Doesn't look much if I say so myself."

"Doesn't mean it isn't obvious, it's not there. Tch."

Vernon laughs audibly. "You're more of a cutie pie, right Hop?"

This statement earns a vigorous nod from the tanned teen and a blushing protest from Bede. They talk about nonsensical things until their orders arrive.

"Here are your orders." Chad informs, with Scizor carrying some of the tray.

"Thanks, Chad." Bede answers. "You too, Scizor. Job well done."

Bede pats the head of Scizor and it growls in appreciation. Hop feels giddy at the scene, launching himself to Bede before the cream-haired teen can react. Vernon chuckles and Chad has to smile in that case. Besides, it's rare for Bede to show his caring side, is it not?

* * *

After a delicous snack, the couple bids goodbye to Vernon and Chad. The Bug-type Gym Leader insists to stay in the shop because Chad will be out after a few more minutes, then they can go back to the Gym and continue flirting with each other. Professor Redwood comes back after a while, notifying Hop of the Aerodactylite's location. Hop quickly runs towards the Nemesis River, where the Mega Stone is.

"There! A hidden temple!" Hop points out, then Bede and Professor Redwood looks at that direction.

"Yes. My information is correct. There is a hidden temple here." the professor checks his tablet, which displays the map of their location.

"Can you get it on your own, Genius?" Bede asks, probably not wanting to climb the hill.

"Leave it to me." Hop then grabs a Poké Ball. "C'mon out Buddy!"

Aerodactyl appears from the ball and growls mightily, then Hop rides on it. They fly towards the temple and Bede waits for them. Professor Redwood is probably researching something about the area.

"Professor, is it safe out there?" Bede asks.

"Yes. There are no Pokémon in that temple." the professor swipes on his tablet. "If I'm right, there is a treasure chest inside, which contains the Aerodactylite."

"I see-" Bede's statement is cut off when he hears a loud cheer from the temple's direction. "What is that? It's so bright!"

"Maybe Hop managed to bond with Aerodactyl and made it Mega Evolve." the professor is also shielding his eyes from the bright light.

And true enough, when the light fades out, Hop and a Mega-Evolved Aerodactyl appear. Both Bede and the professor are happy to see that Hop has been successful.

"Heeeeeeeeeey! I got it!" Hop shouts from the sky and Aerodactyl continues to fly happily while roaring with full might.

"Hop..." is all Bede can say before smiling widely towards his boyfriend. Nothing beats a happy Hop, he thinks.

The three of them are now on their way to a neighbouring city, specifically east of Valoon Town. Before they leave, they meet up with Vernon and Chad again -- who gives them some Gas Mask because the route they are going to trek is a swamp with quite the reputation for being... odorous. The Telmurk Swamp, as it is called, is an area in Orbtus and is famous because it is the site of what they call the Battle Marsh. This facility is like a Battle Tower, Bede thinks. The professor tells them that if you do a 100-win streak there, you'll get to battle the facility heads.

The car isn't that capable of trekking such watery route so they have to resort with riding Aerodactyl. Luckily, the Pokémon can carry three people. Since it is a Rock-type Pokémon, the issue of lifting isn't that much of a trouble.

* * *

The group reaches Telmurk City, an urban area in the middle of natural terrain. The city is famous for its Department Store, Game Corner and Warehouses that contain Electric-type Pokémon. There are also sewers hidden under the city's land where Poison-type Pokémon reside.

"Here we are at Telmurk City." the professor says.

"Wow. It's a big city!" Hop is amazed with the tall buildings and busy streets.

Bede looks around and senses some sort of discomfort upon scanning the place. Much to his correct intuition, there are a few people crowding a few meters from their location.

"What are they gathering around for over there?" Hop asks, tip-toeing to seek some clear view of the situation.

"Sounds like trouble to me..." Bede answers, snorting at his intuition.

"Well, it's the usual fight between a gang here in Telmurk." the professor explains. "Nothing serious, but it will if no one's gonna stop them."

"Then we will!" Hop clenches one fist in the air. Bede quickly snaps at his lover.

"Are you crazy? What if you got caught up in their fight? I doubt you'll survive that."

"Nah! Leave this to me!" Hop grins and before he can be stopped, he dashes away and Bede follows him.

"Oh dear. Always like this for the whole week, right?" the professor sighs, running at his own pace to catch up with the couple.

There are loud yells of protests coming from the people, and some laughter from strange men riding motorcycles. Then some masked person is pointing at them for some reason. Hop and Bede arrive in time to hear out what the masked man has to say.

"Akuto, stop vandalising in front of the Game Corner! This is still within city grounds!" the masked man scolds the gang leader.

"We do what we want in our property so back off, Arbok-Man!" the guy named Akuto says back, making fun of the masked man. The other gang members also laugh with Akuto.

"Then I guess you won't be persuaded by mere words..." the masked man turns serious and holds out a Poké Ball. "Go, Venusaur!"

The Ultra Ball releases a flash of red light and forms into a shape of Venusaur. Akuto grins at this and holds out his Dusk Ball.

"I like your wit, Arbok-Man. Go, Aggron!" Akuto throws the ball and it releases a red light that takes form of the Iron Armor Pokémon.

"Man, I wanna join the fight." Hop whispers to Bede and the latter sighs deeply.

"I never knew I'd say this but..." Bede pauses for a bit. "...bring it on."

Both of them get a Poké Ball and run towards the fight.

"Go, buddy!" Hop shouts and Aerodactyl appears.

"Gardevoir, curtain!" Bede does the same.

The people are shocked and Professor Redwood arrives in time. Akuto and the masked man looks at them.

"Who the hell are you?" Akuto asks, certainly shocked.

"Well, you aren't following city codes... I think some lesson is in order." Bede speaks regally, and Akuto laughs.

"Oh, really now?" Akuto smirks. "Kids like you develop spines so early, huh?"

"H-Hey, this is our fight! Stay back!" the masked man suddenly pleads, much to Bede's displeasure.

"Sorry man. Once my Love decides on something, you can't do anything about it." Hop informs, and the masked man stills.

"So it's gonna be a double battle, old geezer. Take out one more Pokémon." Bede's confidence irritates the gang leader.

"Why you- arrgh! Mightyena, let's go!" Akuto calls out another Pokémon and the Dark-type hyena appears.

"A tip from a Gym Leader: Dark-type aren't effective on Fairy-type." Bede raises his index finger as if he is teaching some lesson.

"The hell I care about type advantages? We shall do battle now!" Akuto's agitated person excites the crowd.

"A-are you sure about this?" the masked man asks, and the couple nods.

"We'll definitely teach that old one some lesson straight from Galar Region!" Hop exclaims and faces Akuto as well.

"Enough of your blabbering! Aggron, use Iron Tail! Mightyena, Fire Fang!"

"Aerodactyl, use Roar on Aggron!"

"Gardevoir, Dazzling Gleam!"

Both sides are able to hit their opponents. However, it appears Akuto has the upper hand this time. Bede grits in agitation while Hop just supports him with a kiss. And so the battle continues.

"That was great of you two. But kids don't understand adult matters that easily." Akuto laughs again. "Aggron, Metal Claw! Mightyena, Crunch!"

"Oh no! Aerodactyl, dodge and use Wing Attack!"

"Gardevoir, Shadow Ball!"

This time, they are equally damaged. Hop and Bede take a look at each other one last time and takes hold of their Key Stones. Akuto gasps in surprise as well as the masked man, making the audience quiet for a while.

"Let's go buddy! Raise your power to the hardest level! Mega Evolve!" Hop shouts and Aerodactyl growls, as the Key Stone connects with Aerodactylite.

"Gardevoir, prepare! Let us fulfill people's dreams again! Mega Evolve!" Bede shouts and Gardevoir sways a bit to pose.

"W-What?! I didn't see it coming!" Akuto is now bothered. "No matter, let's finish this! Aggron, Stone Edge! Mightyena, Fire Fang!"

"Are you ready, Love?" Hop asks Bede, who snorts.

"Since when I am not, idiot?"

"Yosh! Aerodactyl, Rock Slide!!"

"Gardevoir, Dazzling Gleam!"

Attacks clash and the audience doesn't know which side will emerge victorious. But as the smoke clears, both Aggron and Mightyena lay flat on the ground, fainted. Loud cheers are heard from the audience and the masked man gasps in surprise, too. Just who are these two, anyway?

"This can't be! Impossible!" Akuto yells, then sighs heavily. "Okay, you two. Return."

Akuto recalls both his Pokémon. Aerodactyl and Gardevoir returns to their original form.

"BEDE! We wooooooon!" Hop cheers loudly and lifts Bede again.

"I-Idiot! Put me d-down!!"

"Nuh-uh! I'm proud of you, Love!" Hop twirls them both around and Bede can't help the smile growing on his lips.

"Wow." the masked man can only say after the whole ordeal.

Akuto approaches the couple and stretches out his hand to them with a smile.

"That was a great battle, kids." Akuto comments and the couple grabs his hand as well.

"Thanks. It was nice battling with you as well." Bede answers.

"Tell me one request and I'll grant it for you." Akuto says and the couple suddenly looks at the masked man.

"Well, you can start by apologizing to the people and promising not to disturb them again." Hop is the first to speak.

"His Majesty has spoken." Bede snorts and Hop whines.

And that scene ends with Akuto bowing in apology to the masked man and the people. The masked man is okay with it and lets the gang leave the area. All the people surrounding them also get back to their own business.

* * *

"That was a cool battle, you two." the masked man comments, and the couple grins.

"Thanks." Hop says. "By the way, why are you wearing a mask? Isn't it hot?"

The masked man chuckles. "Sorry, sorry. It's quite the nuisance in my place so I wear this to avoid foul smell."

"You live in the sewers?" Bede asks.

"Yup. That's because my Gym is in the sewers." the masked man answers and the couple gasps in realization.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeh?!" both Hop and Bede are shocked to the core.

"That's right. The name's Sid, the Poison-type Gym Leader of Telmurk City. Pleased to meet you."

"O-Oh? Nice to meet you, Sid." Bede stutters and Sid shakes hands with him.

"Wow. That's why you're wearing some cool hero stuff." Hop comments and Sid chuckles at that.

"Well, I tried my best." Sid replies with a grin. "But it seems you're the heroes this time."

"Still, you look so cool!" Hop insists and the professor arrives.

"You two! Seriously, don't stick your nose in these kinds of business." the professor warns them.

"Professor Redwood! You are with them?" Sid asks.

"Ah Sid! Yes, these are my tourists from the Galar Region for this week. They are Hop and Bede."

"Alright. Nice to meet you again, Hop and Bede." Sid says and the couple nods.

"Ours is the pleasure, too." Bede responds.

And after the introduction, they all settled to find some place to chat. And that doesn't include the sewers, obviously.

To be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So Chad is an OC and isn't really part of the Gaia game verse so I'd leave it at that.  
> But still, I love turning everyone gay! XD


	9. Trip 09: Precimos Island and the New Gym Leader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hop and Bede enjoys diving and meets someone familiar.
> 
> So hey guys! XD  
> Here I am with another chapter of our favorite couple's travel goals.  
> Please feel free to leave kudos and comments, okay?  
> Here we go!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon Sword and Shield as well as Gaia Version, respectively.

That afternoon, the couple and Professor Redwood had a wonderful conversation with Sid, the Telmurk City Gym Leader. They are now eating some snacks in the Department Store since it's the nearest building with food chains inside it. Sid removes his mask and the people easily recognizes him, asking for autographs and all that. While most of them appreciate Sid's heroic acts, some people can't help but adore the power couple of Galar. The two then engage themselves in a series of signing and small talk about their background. Some even asks Bede if he wants a singing career and that he can be a great singer in no time.

"Ah sorry, I don't plan on having my voice for that kind of career. As I said before, my voice is for my darling only." Bede answers the people, much to their dismay.

And so the people leaves them after some commotion because Bede requested that they are having private time. Hop sighs heavily after dealing with so many people. Sid just chuckles at them, muttering about being famous even if they are tourists.

"Ah, sorry to cut our meeting short but I have to go now." Sid excuses himself and stands up, getting his mask.

"I see. Thanks for chatting with us, Sid." Bede bows and the Gym Leader does the same.

"You're welcome." Sid smiles. "I have some business with the Gym so I'll leave you to that. By the way, if you're looking for a place to stay, Precimos Island is the nearest one you can go to. However, the route is water since it's an island."

"Alright. Thanks for the info."

"No sweat. Just head north of this city and you'll be there in no time." Sid says, then bids farewell.

"Well, I guess he's right." the professor speaks. "Precimos Island is the nearest area we can go to before the sun sets."

"No worries, Prof.! Aerodactyl can give us a ride." Hop gets his Poké Ball and the professor nods.

"Sure thing. Are your things ready?" the professor checks. All of the couple's bags are there with them.

"Yes Professor. I think we should get going now."

"Indeed. Hop, lead the way."

"Roger that!" and Hop calls out Aerodactyl.

* * *

Precimos Island is not that near nor not that far to travel. They three of them reach the island in more or less thirty minutes and it's a few moments now before evening. When Aerodactyl successfully lands on the island, Hop quickly jumps off the Pokémon. Bede is, of course, escorted by Hop. The professor manages to climb off without hassle.

"Wow. Precimos Island..." Hop's golden eyes sparkle again like diamonds.

"Yes. It is indeed Precimos." the professor agrees. "This island is home to the famous Precimos Hotel, where a lot of rich people are staying for vacation. However, there are news of burglary inside the hotel."

"Oh. Then we should be careful when applying for accommodation." Bede notes.

"Yes. But I think you two can manage." the professor remarks.

"Thanks Professor. So, shall we hit the sack now?" Bede suggests, and a nod from the professor and Hop is all he needs.

* * *

The hotel's reception counter is in a hustle. Many customers are complaining over the telephone about room services. But they are immediately responded to by the staff. Hop and Bede steps in to the counter, with the professor behind them.

"Good evening, guests! Welcome to Precimos Hotel. How may I-"

"Two rooms, please." Bede interrupts quickly and the receptionist nods. "One for two people and one for Professor Redwood, if you may."

"Certainly. Professor Redwood has a discounted payment in this hotel, while you two will pay on regular basis. Is that okay?"

"Just get on with it. We'll pay for our room in the exact amount." Bede is actually not enjoying this.

"Are you sure about this, Bede?" the professor asks, getting his Professional License in the wallet.

"Yes Professor. Hop's work and mine pay off sweetly. Nothing to fret about."

"I see. Then let us finish the transaction." the professor suggests and Bede nods, while Hop is already wandering around the hotel lobby.

* * *

When they are all settled in their rooms, Hop and Bede quickly lay down on the soft queen-sized bed. In all fairness, the bed's quality is top-notch.

"Whew. This is wonderful, don't ya think Love?" Hop puts an arm around Bede's waist, snuggling against him.

"I guess so." Bede only answers then hums in relief as he closes his eyes for a moment.

"Don't you think we should shower first?" Hop suggests, then Bede grumbles for a bit.

"Too tired to move..." Bede says sleepily and Hop chuckles.

"Aww, you look so cute Bede." Hop whispers into Bede's ears but the latter just hums. Maybe he's really tired. But Hop quickly carries him bridal-style in the bathroom and strips him off from the clothes. Bede tries to protest a bit at the act. Hop does the same, laying Bede on the tub while the water runs freely.

"So warm..." Bede mutters in an sleep-induced manner. Hop rolls his eyes at this, joining Bede when the tub's already full of water. The tanned teen then pours a generous amount of liquid soap on the water.

"C'mon Bede. Lemme wash your back." Hop requests, moving the other's body forward and placing himself at the space behind Bede. He then starts washing the cream-haired teen's back with soap and massages the deliciously creamy skin with his tanned hands.

Bede lets out a very arousing moan from the feeling of being massaged by Hop, which the tanned teen finds it hard to resist. So he makes quick work of bathing Bede and himself then drains the tub of water. Hop gets a towel and wraps it around his boyfriend, then another one to wipe around the other's body. When they are done, Hop carries Bede again to the bed, then looks for some night clothes in their bag. That is when he hears Bede say something.

"Hoooooop... Do me a favor and get over here." Bede's voice is still sultry and sleepy, yet altogether arousing to Hop's ears. The tanned teen comes over after picking the right clothes and places them on the side of the bed.

"What is it, Love?" Hop asks, his face close enough to feel Bede's hot breathing.

"Hmm." Bede slightly opens his eyes, trying to make up the image of Hop in his purple eyes. "You can have your way with me tonight."

This makes Hop gasp for a moment. "A-Are you sure?"

"Y-Yes you idiot. I wouldn't be inviting you if I'm not."

"O-Okay." is Hop's only answer as he began to make love with Bede that night.

* * *

It's finally Valentine's Day and the couple is having a sumptuous breakfast offered by the Precimos Hotel staff. They are on the dining hall of the hotel, surrounded by mostly affluent people who are having small talks or enjoying their breakfast. The professor, being a famous icon in this region, is easily recognized. A few people tries to engage him in conversations while the couple is busy eating their food in silence.

"So many rich people, huh?" Hop looks around and scans the place to where Professor Redwood has been dragged to.

"It doesn't bother me at all." Bede clicks his tongue. "Why would I anyway?"

"That's true. Well, I'm the richest person around since I found the real treasure, alright."

This statement makes Bede blush. He then remembers a part of what happened last night and smiles to himself.

"You idiot." Bede comments with a smirk and continues to eat his food.

"By the way," Hop diverts the topic. "it's Aria's concert today. Are we going?"

"Well," Bede stops drinking his tea. "do you want to go?"

"Of course! It would be a waste if we don't use the tickets."

"Alright. I'll talk to Professor Redwood then." Bede agrees and Hop thanks him with a flying kiss.

* * *

Later, after the breakfast buffet, the couple arranges their things and are getting ready to check out of the hotel room they are in. The professor is already in the hotel lobby waiting for them. So they make quick work of their bags and proceed to the lobby as well.

"Ah, finally, you two!" the professor waves at the couple.

"Professor, good morning!" Hop greets with a wave, too.

"Good morning!" the professor greets back. "How's your stay at the hotel room? No suspicious people?"

"Nope! We totally had fun last night!" Hop is too happy for this.

"Don't worry Professor, nothing bad has happened." Bede assures.

"I see. Let's get going, shall we?"

"Uhm Professor, we have some change of plans for today." Bede opens up. Hop starts to smile at this.

"Oh? Let me hear it." the professor responds, looking at them curiously.

"Well, Hop likes to attend Aria's concert this afternoon." Bede says. "If you don't mind, that is."

"I see." the professor puts a hand under his chin. "Now that you mention it, I'm gonna have some talk with Mrs. Move as well. If you are going to Nestpine Town, you should talk to the Gym Leader in this island."

"Thanks Professor. Where can we find the Gym Leader?"

"His Gym is at the highest point in this island. You'll be able to see it immediately."

"Alright. Thanks Professor. We'll be on our way."

"Sure. I will just be around if you need something." the professor says and the couple nods.

The professor walks away towards the direction of Mrs. Move's house, while the couple starts to walk too. After a few teasing and cheesiness, they see a building that has the Gym signage. They immediately run towards the Gym's door and knock a few times before someone suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Greetings. Are you here to challenge the Gym?" the guy with a shades asks, wearing khaki shorts and a purple summer polo shirt.

"Uhm, no. Though we're here to see the Gym Leader." Bede replies. "And I assume it is you, right?"

The guy chuckles a bit, eyeing the couple intently. "Well, you met the right person. The name's Will."

"Nice to meet you, Will!" Hop greets. "I'm Hop and this is my boyfriend Bede."

"Pleasure's all mine, Will." Bede bows and Will nods.

"Wait," Will starts. "are you by chance the people mentioned by Leon?"

"I guess so." Hop responds. "He's my older brother."

"Great! You are indeed the ones in the picture." Will clasps his hands together. "Lance is the one who informed me of your arrival since he knows Leon personally. By the way, Lance is our current Champion in both Kanto and Johto region. And I am originally an Elite Four member there."

"Wow! I never heard of Elite Four before." Hop comments.

"Me too. We only have Gym Leaders and a Champion in Galar." Bede adds.

"I see. Elite Four are people being the next strongest Trainers to the Champion. We are official members of the Pokémon League and act as difficult challenges for Trainers who want to challenge the Champion. Of course, without 8 badges, you cannot enter the League premises." Will explains.

"Wow. That's really awesome!" Hop comments jovially. "But, why are you here?"

"I grew tired of the politics and traveled away from the League. Lance approved of my leave and found a temporary replacement for me there." Will replies. "But if anything feels great here for a long run, I might end up quitting the League permanently and take the post as Precimos Island Gym Leader."

"Woah. That's... a hard decision to make." Hop comments.

"I know. But sometimes we have to let go of something important to us and start anew."

"I agree with your point, Will." Bede inserts. "At some point in my life I had to give up something, too. From being a Challenger endorsed by the Chairman, to being scouted as a new Gym Leader in Ballonlea."

"Exactly... But, how do you feel right now?" Will inquires, curious about this topic.

"I..." Bede stares at Hop, who smiles at him. "...actually feel a lot better right now."

"See? That's my point, too. I feel so much better here, so I decided to stay longer." Will seconds the motion.

"Right." Hop agrees.

"So, back to the point at hand, what is the reason that you seek my presence?" Will asks, crossing his arms.

"Ah, that?" Hop starts. "Well, Professor Redwood said you can help us get back to Nestpine Town to watch Aria's concert this afternoon."

"Very well. Just tell me what time and I'll ask my Pokémon to teleport you there." Will answers, much to the couple's relief.

"Thanks! It will be such a great help!" Hop interjects, making Bede roll his eyes.

"Since we have a lot of time left before the concert, I will tour you to one of the famous attractions this island has to offer." Will offers.

"That's interesting!" Hop has his eyes sparkling.

"Seriously, stop with the over-brilliant aura!" Bede snaps at his boyfriend. Hop just continues to flash his brilliant smile.

"You sound like my brother, Bede." Will chuckles.

"Huh?" Bede stops and looks at the Gym Leader. "What do you mean?"

"My brother, Lucian, is an Elite Four in Sinnoh and his boyfriend Aaron, too." Will explains. "Aaron is too energetic sometimes that my brother had to snap at him."

"I see. Guess being an Elite runs in your blood." Bede comments.

"Not really." Will scratches his head. "Let's go now, shall we?"

The couple nods and walks with Will towards a building not so far from the Gym. When they finally reach it, Bede has to double-check the sign that says 'Diving Tours.' Hop jumps in glee as soon as he realized that they will be going underwater.

* * *

"Okay, so this is the Diving Tours." Will starts. "Don't worry, they offer rental outfits and proper diving equipment for you to use."

"Wow... Is this for real?? We're gonna go diving!" Hop continues to rejoice while Bede just takes a look around.

"Of course, when you visit Orbtus, this is a must-try for you!" Will says, probably enjoying the moment as well.

And so they pay for the tickets and gather the equipment necessary for diving. Once they are done, the staff leads them to a deep part of the waters surrounding Precimos Island. The instructor mentions some pointers to remember when underwater and the couple nods. Will probably knows this by now, so he quickly dives in after the orientation.

Hop and Bede got ready too. With hands clasped together, they begin to submerge and quickly move underwater to catch up with Will. While at it, they look around and appreciate the underwater life. There are several Clamperl, Chinchou, Lanturn, Luvdisc and a few Relicanth swimming around the kelp and corals planted on the seafloor. The couple stares at each other, then Hop gestures an Okay sign which Hop imitates. And they proceed to diving happily above anything else.

To be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The picture of Will attached is probably from an earlier version of the game. In 3.2, he wears a khaki shorts and some summer polo shirt and has 5 Pokémon instead of 4 (as implied in the image).
> 
> Anyway, hope you liked this chappie! <3


	10. Trip 10: The Valentine's Concert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hop and Bede watch Aria's Valentine Concert.
> 
> Sorry guys for my late Valentine chappie!  
> The time zone in Orbtus is different so forgive me. Hahahaha!  
> Either way, let's get to it!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon Sword and Shield as well as Gaia Version, respectively.

Diving has always been something that Hop wanted to do all his life. Due to the rarity of water areas around Galar, the tanned teen has been looking forward to this very opportunity. Bede, who has always been surprised by everything Hop does, makes sure to treasure every second passing that his one and only love is happy.

As soon as the diving activity is over, the couple heads to the shower room rinsing the salty feel of seawater on their skin. Though they wore scuba attire throughout the exploration, it is quite difficult to ignore the sticky feeling.

Will invites them for lunch at a small café near the Gym. Though looking inexpensive, the food served in here is of top caliber. Hop feasts his eyes on the different meals displayed on a large glass drawer. Bede starts to order for the two of them while Will is already settled on the table of their choosing.

"Hop, stop looking at those and order up!" Bede snaps half-heartedly at his boyfriend.

"Okay, okay!" Hop stands straight and talks to the receptionist.

When they are all at the table, Will starts talking about his story on becoming an official Elite Four member. Bede listens intently while Hop chomps on the food he ordered, inserting some smart comments while he's at it.

* * *

It's now past noon and the couple prepares their clothing for Aria's concert. Hop wears his traditional gray sweatpants, black shirt and blue-green fur jacket. Bede goes for a dress shirt with pink and cyan stripes, much like his Fairy Gym attire. He also wears a navy blue tight pants, given by Hop on their fifth monthsary. Bede has his purple jacket on since it's quite cold around Nestpine Town.

Will meets them after a while at the front of his Gym. There also stands is a Xatu and a Slowbro, probably the Pokémon he will use to teleport the couple.

"Are you both ready?" Will asks, joining his palms together in a praying gesture.

"Yeah. Go for it, Will." Hop answers, smile never fading.

"Alright. I want you to close your eyes, and imagine the place where you are going."

The couple does as told, mind flashing back to the place where they met Aria. Both are concentrating so hard that they haven't heard Will say "Xatu, Slowbro, use Teleport!"

* * *

A few seconds passing and the couple are standing in front of the Nestpine Town Gym. When they open their eyes, Hop quickly jumps in success of the teleportation. Bede just sighs in relief.

"We're here!" Hop announces, hands curled into fists.

"Yeah. I know, Genius." Bede says plainly. "Where are the tickets?"

"Oh?" Hop then searches for the item in his bag. "Here!"

"Great. Let's go." Bede invites and Hop nods, holding the former's hand.

The couple searches for their seat number after giving the ticket to some attendant in the entrance. As they walk inside the venue, they see the form of the Gym. The stage is decorated with Pokémon stickers that give off bright colors. The platform is set on the middle of the battlefield, surrounded by more chairs. Those must be the VIP seats, as stated in their tickets. So they find the stairs and go down.

Once all seats are occupied, someone on the microphone announces the start of the concert. The large LCD monitor behind the stage plays an edited video of Aria made specially for Valentine's Day. There in the video are her Pokémon: Chatot, Vullaby and Gligar. There are a few lines that Aria delivers, probably a message to all people.

After the video, music begins playing by the instrumentalists beside the stage. People began raising their light sticks and waving them left to right. Hop joins the crowd while Bede just crosses his arms, watching with calculating eyes. He wants Hop to be happy, and that is enough for him. But they didn't even greet each other a Valentine's Day so Bede feels that maybe Hop isn't really into that kind of stuff.

Aria starts the song, waving her arms left and right in tune with the beat. This song is probably a new composition, which Bede doesn't have an idea at all.

"Thank you everyone! How do you like my new song?" Aria engages the crowd in a loud cheering. "It's a wonderful day, isn't it?"

The crowd shouts louder than ever, and Bede smirks at this. Popularity is sure a great asset.

"First of all, I'd like to dedicate this song to two people who really inspired me with their love for each other..." Aria says and Bede widens his eyes at this. "...this couple is really great! They really are... And I want them to experience more of that love as years go by."

This statement makes the audience gossip a bit, having no idea what their idol is talking about. Bede can feel his tears suddenly flowing, and Hop looks at him.

"Love, are you okay?" Hop asks, guiding Bede's face to his. "Is there anything wrong?"

"N-No..." Bede stutters. "It's j-just... Never mind."

"C'mon Bede, don't make some suspense show out of nowhere." Hop insists, wiping the tears with his thumb.

"I... I just thought about Aria's words." Bede starts. "It's us she's talking about, right?"

Hop smiles now, kissing Bede's forehead. "Maybe."

"You're not helping, idiot." Bede tries to glare at his boyfriend, who just chuckles at the reaction.

"Truth is," Hop starts, looking back at the stage. "I requested Aria to make a new song for you."

"W-What?" Bede gasps in shock. "H-How did you-"

"I texted Professor Redwood last night when you were asleep. I asked him if he has contact with Aria and that if I can request something from her." Hop explains, looking back at Bede with such enamoured expression. "I didn't expect she can write a song immediately and record it."

"H-Hop." Bede feels like he's gonna cry again. Hop did all this for him? How selfless of the tanned teen. Bede feels like he hasn't given anything back. He thought Hop doesn't remember what today is.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Bede. My one and only Love." Hop cups Bede's cheeks again and this time, placing a kiss on the latter's lips. They kiss passionately, ignoring the loud sounds from the audience.

"Happy V-Valentine's D-Day..." Bede says after their kiss. "I'm sorry I haven't got anything for you."

"Nah. You've already given me a lot more than necessary, Bede." Hop chuckles. "Besides, isn't being by your side enough as it is?"

"You sap. I knew you'd go gross again." Bede rolls his eyes and a fond laugh is heard from Hop.

"As long as I can stay by your side, Bede, I don't mind being gross." Hop smirks and kisses the cream-haired teen's forehead again. "I love you, Bede."

"Love you, too Hop. Be at my side always." Bede hugs the tanned teen.

"Gladly." and they continue to watch the concert with so much happiness in their hearts.

* * *

After the concert, the couple are given a backstage pass to see Aria. The Nestpine Gym Leader is already done dressing up in her normal attire. When she notices the couple, a smile forms from her lips.

"Hey there!" Aria greets, obviously fangirling. "It's been a while! I thought you're never coming."

"Hi Aria!" Hop waves. "Of course we'll come! You invited us, silly."

"That was a great song, I must say." Bede's traditional sarcasm flares back, and Aria laughs.

"No 'hello'? Really, Bede?" Aria retorts. "If I were Hop, you've been dumped a long time ago."

"Thankfully you're not Hop so it's all good." Bede smirks this time as Aria makes a mock-irritated expression.

"Bede, come greet her properly." Hop chides, kissing the cream-haired teen's hair.

"Hello, Aria. It's really been a while since we met." Bede bows and Aria has to hold back her laughter.

"Seriously??" Aria laughs some more. "Are you two people in one body?"

"Shut up, will you?" Bede snaps at her. Hop just chuckles at the scene.

"That's more like it!" Aria sighs in relief.

"Hey Aria, thanks again for the granted request." Hop then bows and smiles at the Gym Leader.

"No big deal." Aria puts a thumb's up. "I was in the middle of composer's block anyway, so your request has given me an idea immediately."

"I see. Being a singer and a composer at the same time is quite the work, huh?"

"I'm afraid yes is the answer." Aria replies with a nod. "Anyway, let's grab something to eat."

* * *

And the three of them are now eating at the dining room of the Gym. Aria ordered some food at her favorite restaurant and served them to the couple. They talk about the new song while eating, which makes Bede blush. It appears the song has really interpreted how Hop and Bede met, then fell in love later on with hope in the future. As for Aria, it turned out to be a new best-selling single which earned her another first place ranking in the Orbtus Music Charts.

"Bede, if you have time, please consider doing a duet with me..." Aria pleads, much to Bede's discomfort.

"I told you many times that my voice is for Hop only-"

"But..." Aria insists. "Just one time please?!"

"C'mon Bede, show 'em how Galar people sing." Hop smiles, very handsome in Bede's eyesight.

"Hah? Eh- okay, f-fine..." Bede becomes a stuttering mess after seeing Hop in such a handsome angle.

"Thank you!!" Aria jumps and giggles in joy. "I'll set a schedule for you before you leave for Galar."

"A-Alright." Bede is still in doubt. "We'll have our flight booked at Sunday."

"Sure! Meet me at Sunday morning after your last trip, if that's the case."

"Fine by me." Bede closes his eyes. "Now can we eat?"

Both Hop and Aria have to chuckle at how Bede wants to avoid the topic. But one thing's for sure: he enjoyed Valentine's Day with Hop by his side.

To be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Belated Happy Valentine's Day guys!  
> <3 <3 <3 <3 <3


	11. Trip 11: Edashore Festival and a Pokémon Egg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> We're getting nearer the end! So please continue to support this fic!  
> Okay, here we go!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon Sword and Shield as well as Gaia Version, respectively.

After meeting with Aria in her concert, Hop and Bede are back at Precimos Island. They rode Aerodactyl on the way back because Will is currently taking on a challenger so he can't ask his Pokémon to teleport them. Professor Redwood is indeed waiting in the hotel, laptop open and researching about something. When the couple arrives, they quickly go to the professor's table.

Hop mostly did the story-telling about what happened at the concert and thanks the professor for reaching out to Aria in lieu of the tanned teen's request. Bede just listens intently, never missing any detail. Indeed, his Valentine's celebration is more worth than anything if he has Hop by his side.

"Okay, you two. Apparently, there's an upcoming festival in Edashore Town and we're invited by the town's elder." the professor explains and this catches the couple's attention.

"Wow! A festival?? Never heard of one before..." Hop is really a simpleton without updates to certain events.

"Yes. It's the annual Clefairy Meteor festival of the town. There will be a lot of people and some shops will open for the public to buy some souvenirs." the professor says while scrolling on his tablet. "And also, guests are required to wear yukata for the festival."

"Y-Yukata?" Bede widens his eyes on this. Does that mean he'll wear more girly clothing?

"Yes, Bede." the professor looks at the Fairy-type trainer. "Don't worry, there are yukata for males as well."

"I see. Thanks Professor."

"Aww man, I thought you'll wear something girly today." Hop sighs in dismay, which makes Bede glare at him.

"I am most certainly not wearing girly stuff!" Bede snaps at his boyfriend's fantasies.

The professor chuckles nervously, watching the two bicker like always.

* * *

After a few shenanigans done by the couple, they are now preparing for a trip to Edashore Town. At one of the island's bays, there is a rather quite large sea vessel anchored at the pier. The couple takes a second look at it and their eyes aren't fooling them. There is indeed a submarine in there, and someone is waving at them from the opened hatch.

"Hey guys!" a womanly voice calls out to them, cheerfully as it always is.

"Hey, is that Belle?" Hop asks, squinting his eyes to see more of the person calling them.

"Yes idiot. Only she would have the guts to buy a submarine for her own convenience."

The professor chuckles at this. "Then I guess we'll be getting at Edashore a bit faster than estimated."

"Yay! I haven't ridden in a submarine all my life." Hop's amazed way of breathing soothes Bede's insides. This trip is really packed with firsts for both of them.

They reach the submarine in no time and Belle immediately invites them to ride the vessel since the festival is gonna start at any minute now. The problem now is that the couple haven't picked out their yukata yet, so Belle makes quick contact of a famous designer in Orbtus to order a ready-made yukata. Hop and Bede are hesitant to accept it at first, but with enough coaxing from Daven they gradually agree to accept the offer.

* * *

The submarine, driven by Daven, reaches the soils of Edashore in more or less thirty minutes from Precimos Island. The town's soil is very earthly, but a bit volcanic. The group walks toward the Inn that Belle recommends, checking in and getting ready for the festival's highlight. Belle also mentions that the couple's yukata are already delivered to the Inn, which determined their room number.

Hop opens the room door, unveiling a very traditional Japanese Inn with wooden floor and sliding doors. Very homely to the eyes, they say. And true to Belle's words, the yukata are spread on the bed as if waiting for the couple to wear them.

Hop's yukata is more of a traditional design, which is blue violet in color with flower arts all over the article. The sash is black in color, with some designs of gold and silver color.

Bede's yukata, as a way of granting Hop's wish, is more feminine in design. It is overall cyan-colored with pink sakura flower arts spread throughout the article. It has a red sash with some pink ornaments.

"This is awesome! I've never seen a real yukata before!" Hop grabs the yukata and raises his arms to display it in full regalia.

"I admit, this is way too girly for me. But it also embodies my status as a Fairy-type Gym Leader." Bede comments on his yukata, eyeing the piece of clothing with calculating eyes.

"Let's try them on, Love!" Hop invites and runs to the adjacent bathroom. Bede just smiles at how childish his partner is, making him remember how life should be.

A few minutes later and they are all set. The professor is also dressed accordingly, donning a brown yukata with black sash wrapped around his waist. Belle is wearing a white yukata with purple sash, while Daven wears a sky blue yukata with white sash.

"Wow! You both look dashing!" Belle praises her choice of yukata for the couple to wear.

"Thanks!" Hop scratches his head. "You've got great taste at clothes."

"Oh, I do." Belle smirks. This bothered Bede a bit.

"You're not so bad yourself, Lady Belle." Bede comments, earning a nod from the successor.

"Thanks, Bede. I do my best."

"M'lady, the festival ritual is about to start. Shall we go?" Daven interrupts the conversation politely and his fiancéé nods, as well as the couple and Professor Redwood.

The festival ritual is about a dancing Clefairy, gracefully moving its quite chubby body to glide and execute practiced movements. This is the 201st time that the town's hosting the Meteor Festival. It is indeed told in the legends that Edashore Town is created when a large meteor fell down from the space, creating an island along with it. Also, the DNA Pokémon Deoxys is said to rest in a cave near the town.

* * *

After the ritual dance, everyone is back to the usual festival stuff. Different shops are open, offering a wide variety of food, Pokémon items, evolution stones, berries and even Pokémon Eggs. Belle and Daven separate from them, talking about a romantic area of the town. Professor Redwood part ways too, going to the Edashore Observatory to get some info about Deoxys. And so it leaves the couple on their own again.

While walking, Hop can't help but look at all the shops they come across with. This makes Bede a bit annoyed, complaining internally about not progressing much because of Hop's frequent stops. Still, it is a wonderful time to relax and appreciate what the town has to offer.

After buying a few of this and that, Hop now carries at least 5 bags worth of items and food. Hop feels exhausted but he is happy, which in Bede's opinion is still fine. And so they continue walking and comes across the famous Eggs shop.

"Hey, hey! Come to our Eggs shop! We have a promo today!" an old woman invites people to her stall filled with differently colored Pokémon eggs. This catches Bede's attention and drags Hop along with him.

"Good evening, Madam." Bede bows. "May I ask about the promo you're talking about?"

"Ah, a customer!" the old woman notices him. "Welcome. I am having a promo now where you can get a free Pokémon Egg if you can answer 5 questions correctly."

"Oh? Is that all? I can do it." Bede answers with his determined gaze. Hop cheers him on.

"Very well. The number of correct answers you will have can determine the kind of egg you will receive. Is that okay, dear customer?"

"Yes, Madam." Bede nods.

"Alright. Here is the sheet with the questions and choices for you to consider." the old woman hands Bede a piece of paper with written questions. "If you answer only one question correctly, you won't have any Egg. Answer two, and you'll get a Common Egg. Make it three, and you'll get an Uncommon Egg. Four answers correct, you'll get a Rare Egg. Answer all five questions correctly and you'll get the Super Rare Egg."

"Okay. I'm ready." Bede says and looks at the paper. Damn, he isn't really prepared for the questions!

* * *

1\. Which Pokémon ability reduces the hatch time of an egg?  
A. Illuminate  
B. Flame Body  
C. Stench

* * *

Bede knows this one. Since Ms. Opal bombards him with quizzes, Bede definitely remembers all of the knowledge that the former Ballonlea Leader has fed him. So, he encircles letter B.

* * *

2\. Togepi evolves into Togetic in what method?  
A. Happiness  
B. Evolution Stone  
C. Trade

* * *

"Togepi is a Fairy-type. You should know the answer, Love." Hop reminds Bede, which makes the latter snort at that.

"I know, idiot." Bede replies, then encircling letter A.

* * *

3\. Which of the following moves is 4x super effective on a Tropius?  
A. Rock Slide  
B. Flamethrower  
C. Ice Beam

* * *

"Tropius is a Grass/Flying-type, which are both weak at..." Bede doesn't continue his statement and encircles letter C.

* * *

4\. The following Pokémon can learn Dragon Pulse. However, one of them isn't a Dragon-type Pokémon. Who is it?  
A. Haxorus  
B. Lucario  
C. Hydreigon

* * *

"This is quite a question." Bede thinks, putting the pen under his chin.

"I think it's Lucario, Love." Hop suggests.

And with that, Bede encircles letter B.

* * *

5\. Which of the following starter Pokémon is number 252 in the National Pokédex?  
A. Chespin  
B. Treecko  
C. Turtwig

* * *

"Oh? This one's a bit tricky huh?" Hop comments, but Bede gives his answer. He encircles letter B.

Bede then returns the paper to the old woman, who scanned all of his answers. After a few moments, the woman smiles at him.

"Congratulations, young man. You answered all five questions correctly!"

"Yes! You did it, Love!" Hop hugs the cream-haired teen tightly.

"H-Hop. I'm g-gonna... can't b-breathe!"

"Uh, sorry! I got too excited!" Hop chuckles sheepishly.

"Very well. As promised, here's your Super Rare Egg." the old woman handed Bede the egg which is orange in color.

"Thanks, Madam. Do you have any idea what Pokémon is going to hatch from this?"

"Not really, but I can say that it's a Fire-type Pokémon." the old woman clarifies, and Bede nods at that.

"Wow. A Fire-type?" Hop takes a look at the Egg. "That's awesome! A different one from your usual Fairy-type."

"Yeah." is Bede's only reply as they thank the old woman and look for a place where they can just sit back and relax.

Fortunately, there's a small hill just beyond the Pokémon Center. The couple quickly makes a run for it while carefully clutching the egg on their arms. They are surprised when the hill provides them a view of the beautiful night sky in Orbtus Region. So they sit down and admire the beauty of the evening sky in front of them.

"This is great, Bede." Hop grins. "I'm glad we decided to take a trip here."

"Me, too. I've realized so many things while I'm here with you, Hop."

"I hope they are on the good side." Hop jokes and Bede swats him.

"I'm serious, you dork."

"Yeah, yeah. I love you so much." Hop scoots closer to the cream-haired teen, guiding the latter's head to his shoulder. Their breathing mixes with each other and then they let out a huge sigh of relief.

"I love you, too Hop." Bede answers, closing his eyes and the last thing he knew is that Hop's kissing his head affectionately, then stares back at the starry sky with hopeful gazes.

To be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The questions stated in the old woman's promo are hints on what each egg category has to offer when you buy them in the game itself.


	12. Trip 12: Loamas Town and the Harvest Season

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hop and Bede visit the Agricultural Machine of Orbtus Region, Loamas Town.
> 
> Hey guys!  
> Sorry for the late update.  
> Yesterday is a holiday so I took a break first.  
> Since this fic may be finished within the week, I thought that I might as well take some off once in a while.  
> Either way, I'm back so let's get started!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon Sword and Shield as well as Gaia Version, respectively.

"Thanks for all the help, Lady Belle. I wish you safety in your way back."

Hop and Bede are now reunited with the successor and Professor Redwood. They are standing at a port near the Gyarados Bridge, which is east of Edashore. This bridge leads them to Atsail City, where Marina is waiting for them.

"You, too Bede. I wish I have been helpful in making your Orbtus trip memorable."

"Oh, that? You absolutely do, when _you_ tried _pulling_ my boyfriend on a date."

"Bede, that's rude." Hop chides softly, earning a chuckle from Belle.

"Oh, dear." the successor smirks. "That was just to give you a little push."

"Hah? A little push to what?"

"Well, you seem to be still holding back at expressing your love for Hop." Belle shifts her gaze to the tanned teen. "So I thought to make you jealous, and it appears I succeeded."

Bede doesn't like the answer one bit. It appears he's caught in a bait. But going back, Bede thinks Belle is right. Has he been holding back all this time? Hop have done so many things for him, so why is he holding back?

"I... T-That's-"

"Still, if you are seeking for apology, then I give it to you." Belle bows in front of Bede, making the cream-haired teen wave his hands in front of the successor.

"T-That's not necessary, Lady Belle!" Hop is the one who spoke. "I am contented with the ways Bede express his love for me. I hope you understand."

This makes Belle's eyes widen. It is true that these two understood each other from the very beginning. "I see..."

"H-Hop..." Bede stutters, looking at his boyfriend with amazement.

"I love Bede no matter what, and it's enough for me." Hop answers with a straight face.

And with that, Belle nods at them. The professor also smiles fondly, thinking about how young love has evolved through the years. Daven is already inside the submarine, running the engine on.

"Then I guess it's my cue to leave." Belle nods. "Enjoy the rest of your trip to our region."

"Hm!" Hop nods happily, one arm wrapped around Bede's waist.

After that, the three of them walk towards the Gyarados Bridge. The distance it took to reach Atsail City is shorter than expected. And when they reach the city, the professor quickly contacted Marina and she appears at the front of her Lab.

* * *

The building is well-lit at this time of the evening. Maybe the researchers are still on work and sinking themselves in books. The reception area of the Lab is still cramming with people, and the receptionist is still busy with her clients' requests.

"It appears you're gonna be staying for the night." Marina comments, walking continuously to her office.

"Yes, Ms. Marina." Hop answers. "Sorry for the intrusion."

"It's okay..." Marina replies. "Redwood informed me ahead of time since he really intends to go here and continue his research."

"I see." Bede hums. "Thank you, Miss Marina."

"Pleasure's all mine." the Water-type Leader says, then stops in front of a door. "Here, this is a guest room. Use it for the time being."

"Thanks! I could use some rest now." Hop quickly enters the room upon the opening of the door. Bede just sighs at that, thanking Marina again with a bow. The woman excuses herself and tells Bede to feel at home. Bede also gives her the Egg he won at Edashore Town to hasten its hatching time, since Marina has all sorts of machine in this big compound of a building she owns.

* * *

"Alright Charmander, c'mon out!" Hop throws the Poké Ball of his friend, who growls happily upon appearing out of the Ball.

"You, too, Gardevoir and Flabébé!" Bede does the same and his Pokémon seem happy as well.

"Whew! I could use some shower." Hop then searches his bag for spare clothes. "Wanna join me, Love?"

Bede doesn't look at him, but he replies. "I'll join you shortly after I groom these two ladies."

"Alright. Can you do some for Charmander, if it's okay?" Hop is already topless, slinging the towel on his shoulder.

"Sure. Go ahead and take a shower." Bede nods, then starts combing Gardevoir's hair.

As Hop is already in the bathroom, Bede continues grooming his Pokémon with a fond smile on his face. He never knew he can feel this happy because of Hop.

Later, after the grooming session, Bede joins Hop in a hot bath. The couple immersed themselves in the slightly high temperature of the water. Hop is behind Bede, who enjoys the hug that the tanned teen is giving him.

* * *

"Hop..." Bede calls out with closed eyes.

"Hm?"

"I love you."

"That's out of nowhere."

"Shut up. I'm just being honest with you."

"Yeah? Then I love you, too."

"Hmm." Bede hums happily, then feeling something poking his back. "Is that _your thing_ again, Hop?"

"Uh... well... you see..." Hop becomes a stuttering mess upon the discovery of his disturbance down there.

"Some things never really change, don't they?" Bede sighs heavily, ignoring Hop's chuckle.

"I guess so."

* * *

It's now Saturday and the couple is having their breakfast in Marina's office. The Atsail Gym Leader is explaining some sort of event to them. Unfortunately, Professor Redwood cannot join them this time so it'll be the two of them travelling to the next town.

"Loamas Town, huh?" Hop comments with a thinking pose.

"Yes. That's where the strongest Gym Leader lives." Marina explains. "It is also where the crops in Loamas Fields are delivered and are exported throughout and outside the region.

"I see. I'd pay to see that Gym Leader, though." Bede comments, suddenly interested in meeting the final Gym Leader.

"Hm." Marina snickers. "I'd like to warn you beforehand that Richter isn't much of a social person. He's stoicism and sternness makes him a force to be reckoned with."

Bede smirks at this. "Now I'm more interested."

"That's my Bede for ya!"

"Oh, you two." Marina chuckles. "Well then, you better get ready. It's quite a walk north of here to reach Loamas Town."

"Sure thing!" Hop replies. "Let's go, Love!"

"Fine by me." Bede then looks back at Marina. "Thanks for the info!"

"Anytime."

And so the couple left for Loamas Town in order to get in time for the Harvest Season. This event is where all ranch owners and farmers of the region gather to prepare a big offering to the Forces of Nature in gratitude of giving them a bountiful harvest all year-round.

* * *

When they reach the town, the couple is stunned by the simplicity of living there. The houses are of simple architecture, mirroring the lifestyle of residents. Even the rich Winston's family house is of simple design. The couple then walks more to look around for someone to ask directions. Suddenly, they bump on some quite large man.

"Oh, sorry! We haven't seen you!" Hop quickly utters an apology right after bumping into the man.

"It's okay, kid." the man says, smiling at them. "You're new here. Are you looking for the Gym Leader?"

"Uhm, t-that-"

"Yes. Do you know where's his Gym?" Bede cuts off Hop's statement and the man nods.

"I do. But sorry to rain on your parade. My brother's preparin' for the Harvest Season."

This stunned the couple. Who knew they'd bump into the Gym Leader's brother.

"I see. It's a big event, right?" Hop asks, Bede sulks in hearing the man's response.

"Yeah. Even the Winston family are helping out on preparations so Pokémon battles are on hold for now." Richter's brother explains. "So, wanna go to our house first?"

"Sure! Thanks!"

"Well then, this way." and the man walks first then the couple follows. Bede still sulks and Hop chuckles at how cute his boyfriend is.

* * *

Upon reaching Richter's house, his brother prepares some dairy-based snacks for the couple. There are a few cookies made from Miltank's rich milk. There are also wheat breads and some Honey spread. For the drinks, a cup of freshly brewed coffee is served for them.

"Sorry if there's nothing much on this town." the man then sips on his coffee. "Newcomers usually look for my brother upon arriving here. The Gym seems to be the only attraction around these parts."

"That's okay. We're actually just travelling around the region as tourists." Hop answers, looking positively enjoying his time. "The name's Hop, by the way. And he's Bede, my boyfriend."

"Oh? Is that so?" the man makes an 'O' from his lips. "The name's Richmond."

"Nice to meet you, Richmond."

"Same here." Richmond agrees. "Uhm, are you okay there?"

Richmond looks at Bede with a concerned expression. The Fairy-type trainer then stares at him.

"I'm okay." Bede replies. "Nice to meet you as well, Richmond."

"Right. Maybe you really wanna battle my brother, is that correct?"

"Yeah. But if he's busy I can do with whatever you can offer us."

Then at that exact moment, the door opens and there appears a quite bulky man with blonde hair. Bede suddenly stares at the man and realized that he is the Gym Leader.

"Mond, you are home." Richter says monotonously.

"Yep. Welcome back, big bro." Richmond greets. "I got some guests, if you don't mind."

"I don't." Richter then drops whatever he carries on the table. "The event starts in an hour, I'll take a shower."

"Sure thing!" Richmond says and his brother is already inside the bathroom.

"So that's Richter." Hop feels amazed.

"Yep. Cold as ever." Richmond chuckles, then Bede gasps.

"Richmond, what type is he specializing at?"

"Ground-type." Richmond states. "Since we are a poor family at first, he decided that Ground-types might be suitable for him to train when he became a Gym Leader. It probably symbolizes being down-to-earth."

"Wow. You have been through so much, huh?"

"Yes. My brother tried all means to support me, give me food, shelter and everything I need. So I'm very thankful to him."

"It's so nice to have a big brother that cares for you so much, right?"

"Yes. That's why when he became famous around here, I didn't sound jealous." Richmond explains. "In fact I feel more proud of him, since he practically raised me."

"I see. You are indeed lucky to have him as a brother." Hop comments.

Richmond nods, but he suddenly feels worried. "I know. But I am worried because he always overwork himself. I don't know how he can manage that long without getting sick."

"Maybe it's his passion that drives him to work well and not place himself in something so reckless at the same time." Bede now joins the conversation, with his determined gaze.

"I guess so." Richmond says and the bathroom door opens, revealing an already-bathed Richter with a change of clothes.

"Is it me I'm hearing over there?" Richter looks at the couple sternly. Hop freezes in place while Bede just clicks his tongue.

"I'm just telling them how great you are as a brother." Richmond chuckles at the very monotonous voice.

"Alright." Richter then approaches the couple. "The name's Richter. You know that, probably."

"Y-Yes, Richter sir. Nice to meet you."

"Same." Richter replies simply. "Why are you staring like that?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Bede sounds annoyed. "I'm gonna challenge you to a battle, but then you're going off busy for the Harvest Season."

"H-Hey Bede, that's a bit over the top..."

"It's okay." Richter gestures his hand to show what he says. "A kid with such spine is commendable."

"Tch. I didn't come from a far region for nothing."

"Very well." Richter picks up his things and goes for the door. But he casts one last look at Bede before saying, "Meet me at the Gym. I'll take you on."

This surprised even Richmond, who expected that his brother will refuse the challenge. Hop stutters and gapes like a fish at that scene.

"Bede, that's way too rude for you to say." Hop chides again.

"I can't help myself, okay? Whenever I sense strong trainers, I can't help but challenge them."

"I see your point. But do you have to be that rude?"

"Like hell I know." Bede stands up and gets ready for the Gym. "Are you coming or what?"

Hop stands up as well, carrying his belongings. "Fine, fine."

"I'll join you then. I've got nothing to do here so might as well watch the battle." Richmond says and the three of them go to the Gym after that.

* * *

When they reach the Gym, it is quiet. But Richter can be seen in the battlefield preparing for something. Bede feels nervous about this, since he doesn't know what Pokémon Richter will use. This isn't even an official Gym match but why does he feel so nervous?

"Ah, you've arrived." Richter comments, polishing his Ultra Ball with a small towel.

"Yeah. Are you ready or what?" Bede's acting all tough again. Hop can't help but sigh at his boyfriend's aggressiveness.

"I'm all set."

"Then let's begin."

"I'll be acting as referee." Richmond says, then goes in position. "So, this is a one-on-one battle between Gym Leader Richter and Challenger Bede. The battle's over when either side's Pokémon is unable to battle. Battle begin!"

"I'll go first." Bede speaks up. "Gardevoir, curtain!"

"Gar... devoir!" the Embrace Pokémon then makes a graceful pose.

"A Psychic/Fairy-type, I see." Richter then throws his Ultra Ball. "C'mon out!"

There appeared a mighty Garchomp, roaring at its loudest as if boasting its perfect health. Bede then takes notice of the necklace dangling on its neck.

"I see. Your Garchomp is capable of Mega Evolution." Bede comments.

"Thought you'd never say that." Richter says. "Garchomp, show them some Earthquake!"

"Dodge and use Psychic!" Bede commands.

Gardevoir is able to dodge the attack while enclosing Garchomp in a blue aura, lifting and then tossed on the ground.

"Impressive." Richter comments. "Crunch, let's go!"

"Thanks. Use Dazzling Gleam!"

Before Garchomp can bite at Gardevoir's arm, the Fairy-type move surely hit the Mach Pokémon directly.

"Garchomp!" Richter shouts. "Are you okay?"

The Pokémon answers with a sturdy nod. Bede then finally shows his stick-pen.

"Let's finish this." Bede extends his arms and touches the Key Stone on top of the pen. "Fulfill one's wish... Mega Evolve!"

"I see." Richter hums, then shows his Mega Amulet. "Garchomp, show them some backbone! Mega Evolve!"

Both Mega-evolved Pokémon stand in front of each other, with such determined gazes that let off an aura of strength and trust for their Trainers.

"Gardevoir, use Energy Ball!" Bede commands and his Pokémon launches a green sphere towards Garchomp.

"Garchomp, use Fire Fang!" Richter says and Garchomp's fangs set ablaze.

The battle is indeed fierce and no one wants to give up. Eventually, with enough determination, the battle ends.

* * *

"Both Pokémon are unable to battle! This means a draw!" Richmond announces and both trainers give their Pokémon a well-deserved rest in their Poké Balls. Hop then approaches Bede after that.

"You did great, Love." Hop kisses the cream-haired teen's temple lovingly.

"Thanks, Hop."

Richter then approaches them, finally understanding how some tourist defeated his Pokémon. Richmond approaches as well.

"It appears you are gifted enough as a Pokémon Trainer." Richter comments, arms crossed. "It would be a waste if you don't pursue greater heights."

"Thanks, Richter. But I am already contented as a Gym Leader in our region." Bede answers, and this stunned Richter.

"I see. No wonder you are strong, and you give off such competitive spirit."

"I do think so, too." Richmond adds. "The way you battled really reminds me of our League Champion."

"Uhm, isn't that a bit over the top?" Bede says and Hop chuckles. Richmond does the same while Richter just manages a small grin.

* * *

Later that morning, the Harvest Season has started and the people are enjoying a wonderful outdoor buffet prepared by the Loamas citizens and Winston family, too. That happens after Richter initiated the offering ceremony to what they call the "Forces of Nature" from Unova Region. The people performs a dance as well, probably indicating their gratitude to a bountiful harvest all throughout the year.

"This is indeed fun, if you ask me." Hop comments while holding a large portion of _Berry Stew_ in a bowl.

Bede agrees with him, tasting the _cordon bleu_ he picked earlier. Then Richter approaches them once more, uttering gratitude for visiting the town. The couple nods with much pleasure, as the event around them goes on.

To be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so Richter's brother actually hasn't been named in the game itself, so I tried one that will make him look more like his designated role in the game plot.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> Love,  
> Stella


	13. Trip 13: Ikos Town and Molten Raze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a festive time at Loamas Town, Hop and Bede must brave the path to Ikos Town.
> 
> Wazzup guys!  
> Here I am again with another chappie for all of you.  
> Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon Sword and Shield as well as Gaia Version, respectively.

Richter thanks the people who attended the festival and gives his utmost appreciation of the large number of harvest at this time of year. Hop and Bede are watching with fond expressions, believing that behind the Gym Leader's stern facade is an open heart that tells of many kindness in the world.

Hop and Bede may not get a chance to see the 'Forces of Nature' from Unova Region, but it is indeed enough that they are part of a history that Loamas Town has always been thankful for. With that, the couple bids goodbye to the Gym Leader and his brother, Richmond.

Going back to Atsail City is still easier, since Loamas Fields is plainly a land for harvest where people and Pokémon work together. The couple walks with so much ease, talking about anything that comes to mind. And so, Hop brightens up when he sees a portion of the city they are going to.

"Ah, you're back in such an early time!" Marina notices the couple upon their entrance at the Lab's sliding door. The couple beams at the Gym Leader.

"Yes!" Hop interjects. "The Harvest Season is such a great experience! And Bede here had the chance to battle Richter."

Marina gasps in shock, yet still in grace. "My, my. You really never cease to amaze me, Fairy Boy."

"W-Well," Bede starts. "I just have that competitive complex whenever I sense strong Trainers."

"I see." Marina pats Bede on the shoulder. "Don't worry, it isn't that bad. So long as it inspires you to be a better Trainer for your Pokémon, consider it a motivating factor."

"I will. Thanks for reminding me." Bede bows.

"Anytime." then Marina turns her back on them. "You should get ready to go. Your next destination is west of Loamas Town. It's Ikos Town."

"Ikos Town?" Hop asks himself rather than Marina.

"Yes. The hometown of Herschel, our former Champion." Marina looks back once more on the couple. "You'll get to meet him there. I'll notify him of your arrival."

"Great! Please do, Miss Marina." Hop becomes enthusiastic again, making Bede roll his eyes.

"Why does everything excite you without a doubt?" Bede asks, quite annoyed at the energy level.

"And why does it have to be that you spoil my happiness, Love?" Hop whines and waves his arms frantically with a convoluted expression.

"Tch. Fine, get on with it." Bede finally uncrosses his arms and walks to the guest room Marina has offered them. Hop follows him eventually, surprising the platinum-haired teen with a hug from behind. Bede snaps at Hop after that.

"Oh, you two." Marina can only say with a chuckle then she gets back to work.

The couple rests a bit then packs up a few of their things. Marina also tells them that Ikos Town is the last area to visit since Katosurf Town is undergoing some major repairs. The Pokémon League as well is closed for the time being, and may resume operation next week.

* * *

They're all set. Hop and Bede are now standing at the front of the Atsail Lab. Professor Redwood is now going with them, borrowing a service vehicle from the workers in Cold Storage. The couple then bids goodbye to Marina and off they go to Ikos Town.

"Professor, what are you researching earlier when we are in Loamas Town?" Hop is the one who asks.

"Ah, that?" the professor replies. "Well, there is a small problem with Marina's research data so I had to recover them and put some backup in case it happens again."

"I see. Keeping data sure is hard, right Professor?"

"Indeed." the professor answers, then shifts the car's gear. "By the way, I heard that Bede battled Richter earlier. I wish I'd seen some action there."

This makes Bede blush a bit. He doesn't want the professor to laugh at him for losing.

"Yes! Though it ended in a draw, both of them are still amazing with Mega Evolution Pokémon!" Hop is the one who explains the details, much to Bede's slight relief.

"Y-Yeah. That's how it went, Professor."

"I see." the professor doesn't laugh about it. "You'll need more if you want to really keep up with Richter. He's not the last Gym Leader for nothing."

"I know." Bede speaks up. "And I learned a lot from all of the Gym Leaders around Orbtus."

"That's great to hear." the professor remarks. "Most of them are really mature enough as Gym Leaders. But they sure do teach us lessons we might not know at first."

"Me too! I really learned a lot from the Gym Leaders in Galar when I was still in the Gym challenge." Hop adds, with Bede looking at him. "They really helped me out when I was feeling down. And then I met Bede, and everything suddenly comes to full circle."

"H-Hop..." Bede is really amazed by how Hop treasures their fated meeting. It's as if the higher beings draw them to each other.

"Well, that's how life works. Keep everything in mind, you two." the professor says, and the couple nods.

A few minutes more and they reach Loamas Town. The once festive place becomes so much quiet now. The people are not outside that much, and the atmosphere's a lot calmer. Then, they head west to the Ikos Canyon, a desert where sandstorms are the harshest. So Professor Redwood advices the couple to raise the back door's windshield. Still, they can get a clear view of what the desert contains. There are some archaeologists, too.

* * *

They reach Ikos Town a bit sooner than expected. The desert seems to be quite friendly to people today. And so the car makes a stop in front of Herschel's house. There is a Salamence sleeping above the house's roof. Bede notices a dangling necklace on its neck.

"Professor, is that Herschel's Pokémon? Can it Mega-Evolve too?" Bede asks, still staring at the dragon Pokémon.

"Why yes," is the professor's answer. "his Salamence can do Mega Evolution as well as a move that is only practiced by a few trainers to their Pokémon."

"Really? I bet that move is cool!" Hop comments.

"I think so. It's Molten Raze, by the way." the professor explains. "That move is a part of Orbtus' history. Someone who masters the art of teaching it to a Pokémon must be with complete trust and confidence."

"I see." Hop then reflects. "Will my Aerodactyl be able to learn that move?"

"If you have complete faith in your Pokémon, I don't see why not."

"Then let's go see Herschel!" Hop then cheers and Bede just smiles to himself.

When they enter the humble abode of Herschel, it is quiet. The place is tidy anywhere you look at. Then, they see the man, slumped on the table with an opened book.

Professor Redwood sighs. "I think Herschel tired himself out again."

"He's been researching, too?" Hop asks.

"Apparently, yes. He's the Co-Head of Marina in Atsail Lab." the professor then drops his bag on the couch, making his way to the kitchen counter. "They partnered in establishing the Lab and look at where it is now."

"Who would've thought that two bantering adults are successful pioneers." Bede tries to sound sarcastic, but the professor just chuckles.

"They're not really rivals or what. It's just them at work. At anything else, they are perfectly fine."

"You sure know them by heart, Professor."

"Well, we are childhood friends with different dreams." the professor states matter-of-factly.

Then the professor tells the couple of his childhood memories with Marina and Herschel. Hop and Bede are listening well while the professor serves them some snack. It seems Herschel isn't bothered by the ruckus yet, so he stays snoring.

"And that's how it all began for the three of us." the professor finishes, sipping on his tea.

"Amazing! You were so close!"

"Indeed. I can say that we'll live up to that reputation for as long as we live."

"You'll live long, for sure." Hop remarks, pointing a smile to Bede while holding hands.

"Thank you. So one thing from me: cherish your friends. They'll cherish you back."

"We will, Professor! Right, Bede?"

"Damn right we will."

Then a bit of shuffling and rustling is heard. The three of them looks at Herschel's direction. The man scrunches his eyes, clearing his vision until he realized he has visitors.

"Ah, you're already here?" Herschel stands up, greeting them. "I might have dozed off. That was rude of me."

"It's okay, Herschel sir!" Hop speaks up. "We're sorry for the intrusion."

"That's plenty fine. I told Salamence not to scare you if you arrive, and I guess he really didn't."

"He's sleeping peacefully on the roof." the professor comments.

"Ah, Charles. It's been a while since these pipsqueaks arrived."

"Hey! Who are you callin'-" Hop stops Bede's instant reaction at Herschel's words.

"Why yes. And I see you're still researching about the Tome of Elders."

"Yes. It is simply fascinating that I can't take my eyes off it."

"Indeed." the professor stands up after sipping the last of his tea. "It appears this is the last place they will visit, Herschel. So would you give me a hand of touring them around?"

"That's of no bother to me. Let me just prepare for a while."

"Uhm, Herschel sir..." Hop speaks up and Herschel looks at him. "...I would like to ask if you can teach me about that move."

"What move are you talking about?" Herschel asks.

"The Molten Raze, you senile man." Bede answers for Hop and Professor Redwood laughs.

"Hmph. You really have the guts to call me senile, eh?"

"That's true, isn't it? Mind you, I'm under the parental guidance of a senile and weird woman in Galar Region who thinks I'd be a great replacement for her Fairy-type Gym." Bede blabbers on and Hop is trying to stop him.

"Bede! Will you stop being rude??" Hop chides harshly this time.

"That's plenty fine, pipsqueak." Herschel adds before the couple engages in a quarrel. "And about your request, I think I can manage to teach you that move."

"Really?? You will??" Hop then moves behind Hop and hugs him, face sparkling with giddiness as he asks Herschel. Bede tries to free from the strong grasp.

"Just keep your annoying lover away from me." Herschel remarks jokingly, and Bede sends a glare at his direction.

"Okay!" Hop nods vigorously.

* * *

And so Bede is separated from Hop, but only a few meters away. They are now in Ignis Valley, where the team New Elders have planned to awaken Regigigas not so long ago. Bede sits on a cliff, on Hop's request. Professor Redwood is in the Ruins surrounding the area to research for Unown.

Bede watches his boyfriend learning from Herschel and his Salamence. Aerodactyl seems to have fun as well, with occasional serious expressions to indicate concentrating on learning that move.

"Molten Raze, huh?" Bede sighs a bit. "I wonder how powerful that is."

When he looks around, Bede starts to admire the natural formation of the valley. There are totems all around the place, symbolizing the rich history of Orbtus. The sights and sounds of Orbtus really makes Bede calmer, as if he has nothing to worry about. But all things come to an end, and tomorrow they'll be back in Galar before they know it. That's why Bede has to make the most out of their stay.

"Aerodactyl, use Molten Raze!" this statement snaps Bede out of his reminiscing, then quickly looks at Hop's direction. His boyfriend has indeed mastered the ancient move, with Aerodactyl in its Mega Evolution. Herschel appears to be happy as well.

"I did it! We did it, buddy!" Bede hears Hop shouting, and a single tear appears from his eyes. He can't really understand himself, how happy he is when Hop's happy. Maybe it's really fate that brought them together, and it's the way for them to be happy with each other.

"I really love you, Hop. Thank you." Bede whispers to the wind, before being called by Hop.

To be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're down to our last chapters after this.  
> Thanks for the support!  
> Keep spreading the CheeryFairy Love!
> 
> Sincerely,  
> Stella


	14. Last Trip: Farewell, Orbtus Region

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hop and Bede's time in Orbtus comes to an end.
> 
> Hey, hey, hey!  
> This is the last chapter, guys! I'mma weepin'!!! XD  
> Kidding!  
> Anyway, let's get on with it!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon Sword and Shield as well as Gaia Version, respectively.

The training with Herschel finishes with a Pokémon Battle. Hop is trying so hard to keep up with the former Champion's battling skills. Bede is still watching intently, eyes glued to his boyfriend who shows pure determination. The feeling of being proud is sinking in his heart. Bede knows that whatever he and Hop face along the way, the tanned teen will always be determined to keep them together.

Unfortunately, Hop's skill as a Trainer isn't enough to mount a win against someone who lived way longer than him. Though, Herschel's skills aren't just determined by age. His passion and drive to face challenges head-on is indeed an admirable feat, and Bede wants the same for Hop. Yet all things happen in time, with more patience and understanding of life.

"My apologies for going overboard with the battle." Herschel comes and shakes hands with Hop, who barely withstood the power of a true Molten Raze. Aerodactyl is still lying on the ground, breathing heavily but somehow doing fine.

"Nah, it's okay." Hop stands up from the impact of that ancient move. "I always love to battle without holding back."

Herschel chuckles at the spirit portrayed by Hop. "I'm impressed with your skills, boy. That should be showcased in your region."

Hop sends out his gratitude at the compliment, then laughs. "But I am now on the path of being of Pokémon Professor, so I guess my battling skills would eventually rust out."

"I'm afraid that's not gonna happen." Hop suddenly stares at the man after this. What does he mean?

"Uhm. Why did you say so?"

"Well, mainly because you have a partner who will always remind you how it feels to battle." Herschel pats the tanned teen's shoulder. "You know what I mean."

Hop then reflects for a while before taking a glance at Bede, who blushes in surprise upon the sudden eye contact.

"I see what you mean." Hop replies with confidence. "I have the best partner, indeed."

"Very well." Herschel remarks. "So long as you keep that belief in mind, improvement will never be astray from you."

These words seem to have made a spark in Hop's heart. It may appear as a lesson he will never forget in his whole life. And then he thanks Herschel again, with utmost happiness that is returned by the old man by patting Hop's head fondly. Bede watches from afar and he can't help the smile forming in his face.

Truly, being in Orbtus really provided so much learning to both Hop and Bede in every way possible. They will bring these lessons in Galar with full confidence, knowing that they'll have each other from hereon.

* * *

After that training, the group heads back to Herschel's house. Professor Redwood is already there, writing some research paper with some books scattered around the dining table. Herschel opens the door and the couple follows through. The professor quickly notices the slight creaking of the wooden door.

"Well, how is the training? Has your Pokémon been able to learn Molten Raze?"

Hop nods happily. "Yes, Professor! But I think it needs more than training to fully master the move."

"Why yes, that's true." the professor remarks. "I know you will... eventually."

"Thank you Professor Redwood, and to all of you who guided us here in Orbtus Region." Hop bows respectfully in front of the professor.

"Ah, well, that's... You're welcome!" the professor scratches the back of his head then chuckles.

"It appears to me you're saying farewell already." Herschel is the one who notices Hop's feelings.

"Y-Yeah." Hop stutters. "We'll have our flight booked later this afternoon, so I think this is the time to thank you all for the help."

"I see. Well, you have our gratitude, too." Herschel comments. "We learned a lot from you two as well."

And so, after that, the couple prepares their things and says their farewell to Herschel. The professor is readying the car. When all is said and done, the three of them go back to Atsail City. A good twenty minute-travel and they're back on the city.

* * *

At the sound of a car door opening, Marina is quick to her feet. She hastily prepares the entrance of her office, where she and her staff prepared a sumptuous lunch. Also, the couple doesn't know that there are other people inside the office.

"Surprise!!" all of the people voice out their greetings and the couple stands there, stunned by what's happening like being hit by a Thunder Wave. First to speak is Aria, who already brought some equipment for her and Bede's recording session.

"Well?" she says, hands on waist.

"Everyone..." Hop's eyes widen. Bede feels like crying.

"I... I never thought... You'll appreciate us this much." Bede's eyes glisten after that, and Hop is to the rescue with a hug.

"Of course we will! You both are a power couple, in mind and spirit." Will remarks, crossing his arms fondly.

"Indeed. That's what makes us appreciate you both." Richter comments. "You're both natural in your ways, so I always admired that."

"Take it from someone who has the same kind of relationship: Never ever doubt yourselves one bit. Be proud of who you are and act naturally." Vernon adds, his Karrablast on one shoulder.

"You're both so cool! I wanna be like you!" Fernando cheers on.

"Well, as long as you burn with passion and love, I guess everything will be alright." Nina says.

"No poison can pollute your ingenuity, I assure you." Sid comments, his mask removed.

"I knew from the start that you both are gonna be fun to be with. Even with my age I still find it hard to not smile like you always do." Marina points out.

"My father and I will always be grateful to both of you." says Belle, with Daven holding her hand.

Hop and Bede thank them all, for being hospitable and patient with them. No one can ever measure how thankful they all are to each other, and so they celebrate it by eating happily together and enjoying the remaining hours of what seemed to be forever.

* * *

Bede's recording with Aria takes place after the lunch, which occurred in a free room that Marina seldom uses. Everyone listens to the tune and voices of both, under the impression of their heavenly voices. Hop's heart soars in happiness with that tender sound coming from his boyfriend's angelic voice.

* * *

And so, it's time to say goodbye. All of them are gathered at the entrance of the airport, exchanging farewells and some reminders of how fun the week has been to all of them. Herschel makes it in time, while Coulter and Terra arrive shortly after.

"Well, I guess this is it guys." Hop says with a tinge of sadness.

"We'll miss you both. Good luck!" Aria speaks up, free-spirited as ever.

"Stop with the sappy messages, will you?" Bede snaps at the girl, and they all laughed.

"Aww c'mon, Bede!" Hop chides again. "What did I tell you about-"

"Fine, fine. Thank you, Aria."

"No worries." Aria then starts sniffing. "I'm really gonna... miss you guys!"

Bede then starts sniffing, too.

"Well, I can't say much, but I really enjoyed the time you stayed here. Take care of each other, and the Pokémon you acquired at this trip. Treat each other kindly, like what your parents taught you." the professor speaks up.

"He's right. Treat each other as true friends do." Herschel adds, joining the professor and Marina.

"We will!" Hop then kisses Bede's hair.

"Then that's all we need to hear." the professor says. "Go now, your plane is waiting."

"Hm!" Hop nods. "Thank you for everything Professor! I promise to keep in touch sometimes."

"Sure thing."

"Thank you Professor." Bede speaks up. "I may not say it always, but I enjoyed all the things you told us."

"Gladly. Goodbye, for now."

"For now." the couple says in chorus. And everyone sends their smiles while waving farewell to the couple, who now walks inside the airport.

And so that ends Hop and Bede's trip to Orbtus Region. For all the experiences they have, it is indeed fulfilling. Both of them have renewed strength to face life's challenges, knowing that there are people believing in them. As the plane takes off, both of them take one last look at the lands of Orbtus. Every tree, mountain, clouds and all sorts of things that represent the region will always be in their hearts.

* * *

When the plane arrives in Galar two hours and fourty-four minutes later, Hop and Bede inhales the Galar air. Their spirits are sort of refreshed, and it's all thanks to Sonia's suggestion. Their friends and family are waiting for them at the lobby, excited to hear from the two of what their vacation is like. There are probably teasings, but all in all, they are proud of what Hop and Bede have become.

Hop shows his new Charmander to Leon, who is very much thrilled by that. Hop's Aerodactyl also wraps around Leon upon appearing out of the Poké Ball, and the couple laughs at him. Bede also presents his Flabébé, along with Gardevoir's Mega Evolution. Ms. Opal is more than happy to know that her student is putting more of his heart to being the new Ballonlea Gym Leader. And well, everything is generally a happy moment for all of them.

* * *

**Three Months Later**

"Love, aren't you done showering yet?" Hop calls from his bed, laid down and arms crossed under his head.

"Just a bit more!" shouts Bede from the bathroom.

Then in that moment, Hop's phone began ringing. He quickly grabs the device on the bedside table to look for the Caller ID.

 _"Hi!"_ the energetic voice speaks.

"Hello? Who's this?"

_"It's me, Coulter! Long time no see!"_

"Hah? Coulter?" Hop then laughs. "Hey, how's the Champion couple?"

_"Hmm. Can you guess?"_

"Why do I have to guess?"

 _"Well, let's just say Terra and I are somewhere very beautiful."_ Coulter's tone has some suspense in it. _"Is this what they call Glimwood Tangle?"_

"WHAT?!" Hop quickly reacts. "You're here in Galar?!"

_"Yup! Terra and I are exploring the forest. I heard Bede's Gym is near here."_

"Oh, blimey! You should've told me earlier!"

 _"It's a surprise, duh."_ Coulter defends. _"We Orbtusian people love that so much."_

Hop rolls his eyes. "Whatever. I'll meet you tomorrow, okay?"

_"Sure, sure. We're gonna stay at the Pokémon Center near us."_

"Alright. Is Terra gonna compete in the Pokémon League?"

_"I guess so. He left all his Pokémon in Orbtus, though. So I guess you'll be telling us where to get his starter Pokémon."_

"Blimey! Then I'll guess we'll be seeing you in Ballonlea later on."

_"True. Professor Redwood assigned me to research here. Said something about additional data aside from the ones you sent him a month ago."_

"Well, some things never change don't they?"

 _"I think so, too!"_ Coulter agrees. _"So, tomorrow okay?"_

"Yup! Meet us at Wedgehurst. Bede is here in Postwick so don't go looking for him in Ballonlea."

_"Noted, sir!"_

"Silly. Alright, gotta go now! Bye!"

And the line drops, exactly when Bede appears in the bathroom door with only a towel wrapped around his waist. Hop can't help the surge of blood rushing to his cheeks and down there.

"Who's calling you, loser?" Bede asks.

"Ah, t-that?" Hop stutters. "It's Coulter. They're here on Galar."

"Really?" Bede seems a bit surprised, then walks to the bed to sit on the side. "Are they competing in the Gym challenge?"

Hop takes the gesture as a sign for him to wipe his boyfriend's hair dry. "Terra will. Coulter is here for research."

"I see." Bede replies. "Good luck to him, though."

"Yeah. You'll be a force to reckon with." Hop compliments, and Bede hums with eyes closed.

"Say, Hop."

"What is it, Love?"

"Why do I feel that you want to go for it this evening?"

Hop blushes deeply at this. "Ah, w-what do you mean?"

"Stop goofing around, idiot." Bede now faces him, face towel discarded and the one wrapped around his waist falls down, revealing the lower body that Hop always finds irresistible.

"Is it my fault that you know me so well?" Hop now gains confidence, pushing the other lightly on the bed.

"Tch." Bede has a blush of his own. "Get on with it, Genius."

"Gladly." Hop kisses Bede's forehead. "I love you so much Bede."

"I love you so much as well, Genius." Bede caresses his boyfriend's face. "You have no idea how much."

And all other details forgotten, they start immersing each other in the feeling that will always remind them of how beautiful life is. Because no matter who you are, or where you came from, we all deserve genuine happiness from this world. And with that, we can say life has been a wonderful journey.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaank you so much for supporting this fic!  
> Finally I finished it!  
> February has been so good to me and I love it!  
> So again, since it's still the Love Month, I wish you all a Happy Hearts' Day!
> 
> P.S. Watch out for the Bonus chapter where our fave couple will do a briefing of Orbtus Region.
> 
> P.S.S Thanks for reading guys! Love you all! <3
> 
> Until then, goodbye!
> 
> With love,  
> Stella


	15. Bonus: Orbtus Region in a Nutshell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya guys!  
> This is a bonus chapter where our favorite couple will be hosting a segment.  
> Hahahahahaha!  
> Here they go!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon Sword and Shield, as well as Gaia Version, respectively.

**Camera Rolling in 3... 2... 1... Action!**

Hop: Hello! Good day everyone!

Bede: Welcome to a bonus segment about our trip titled...

Both: Orbtus Region in a Nutshell!

Hop: Okay! Before anything else, we would like to greet those who support my relationship with Bede! And they even have a name for it! *scratches head* What was it again, Love?

Bede: It's CheeryFairyShipping, idiot.

Hop. Right! *giggles* So again, thank you for all who support us. We love you!

Bede: Yeah. My gratitude is yours. *sighs heavily*

Hop: Bede, it's not nice to act cold, y'know?

Bede: *glares* Who cares about that? Let's get this over with!

Hop: Okay, okay! No need to be testy. *chuckles nervously* Anyway, as my pretty boyfriend says, we are to explain the places we've been in this region. *pulls out a set of papers from under the table*

Bede: This includes some routes that are mentioned in Stella's story, so hang on tight.

Hop: *grins* Right.

* * *

Hop: Okay, first off we have the area called Celanto Town.

*cues presentation slide*

Bede: This is where the current Champion of Orbtus lives. His house is just north of the Library (which has the red roof) where Professor Redwood has donated most of his owned books. This is the starting town of the region.

Hop: Yup! And there's the suite we checked in as well! It's just above the southern path!

Bede: Yeah. *flips another page of the booklet* Oh, the eastern path goes to the first Cable Car Station en route to Windmist City.

Hop: *groan* Hey, don't remind me of the cold weather...

Bede: Whatever. *turns to the viewers* I think that's it for Celanto Town.

* * *

Hop: Okay! Let's now have the Archan Town!

*cues presentation slide*

Bede: This town is Professor Redwood's home. His house is just beside the Pokémon Center. There's also a cave named Archan Tunnel that goes to Seros Village.

Hop: Yup! *flips a page of his booklet* There's also the Relicanth tablet, which contains the piece of a second Tablet Idol.

Bede: *rolls his eyes* So much for History classes.

Hop: *whines* Hey!

* * *

Bede: And off we go to the next area, which is Seros Village.

*cues presentation slide*

Hop: This is the town with the first Gym huh?

Bede: Mind you, it's a Fairy-type Gym.

Hop: Right! *grins brightly* The Gym Leader here is Fernando, who inherited the Gym from his grandfather.

Bede: Indeed. His grandpa owns the Day-Care next to the Poké Mart.

Hop: Can we build a Day-Care in the future, Love? *pleading eyes*

Bede: You're the Professor-to-be, moron. Why don't you decide for it??

Hop: *raises a fist in the air* Then it's decided!

Bede: *sighs* I really never know with you. *flips another page* Oh, the eastern path leads to Aerous City while the western path is towards Wisp Forest.

*cues presentation slide for Wisp Forest*

Hop: *suddenly shivers* It really gives me the chills when that forest is mentioned.

Bede: Shut up. The Ghost Pokémon there are friendly! And there's Burmy and Shroomish, too so they're not all creepy!

Hop: Okay, okay! *coughs* So this is where we found little Fernando crying over a challenger and tried to comfort him.

Bede: Right. *drinks on his coffee*

* * *

Hop: Next we have Aerous City!

*cues presentation slide*

Bede: This is where the Champion first met Herschel, the former Champ. *flips page* The old man is interrogated by New Elders inside the Aerous Museum (with the purple roof) and asked him to lend them a help. But Herschel refused, obviously.

Hop: There's also the Art Club Café! *dreamy eyes* I remember that delicious Moomoo Cake!!

Bede: Delicous, alright. *looks back at the viewers* By the way, that's on the second floor while the art exhibit is under that. There are separate entrances so don't be confused.

Hop: Right! *flips page* The northern path leads back to Archan Town and the west one goes to Seros Village. Also, here's a picture of the path between the two towns.

*cues presentation slide*

Bede: That's Aerous Road. *flips page* As you can see, there's a house that fits perfectly to the description in Chapter 05 of Stella's work. That house is the Yellow Shard Move Tutor's house. You know the drill. West is to Aerous City and east is to Seros Village.

* * *

Bede: Alright, next we have Sabulo Island.

*cues presentation slide*

Hop: Sorry for the glitched photo! Stella said that AdvanceMap doesn't view the map correctly. *smiles* Either way, this is where Bede fought Belle to get me a Mega Ring!

Bede: Do you really have to put it that way?

Hop: Of course! Your jealousy got the better of you, I must say.

Bede: *blushes hard* Shut up!!

Hop: *laughs* Okay guys, there's the Sabulo Tower in central north of the map.

* * *

Hop: Let's get to Nestpine Town guys!

*cues presentation slide*

Bede: Okay, so here is where the 2nd Gym resides. And Aria, the Gym Leader here, specializes in Flying-type Pokémon.

Hop: Yup! This is where I discovered your secret talent, too!

Bede: *glares* Why do you have to put things awkwardly?

Hop: Anyway, *flips page* the cave entrance at the east goes to Frostbite Cave then leads to Windmist CIty. Also, the west path leads to Nestpine Climb.

*cues presentation slide*

Bede: That mountainous route leads back between Celanto Town and Archan Town, respectively. *looks back at the booklet then to the viewers* There's also the cave just above a waterfall called Emerald Peak. I heard that Rayquaza is there.

Hop: Wow! I wanna see Rayquaza in person! *heart eyes*

Bede: *groans heavily* Stop that sparkling aura already...

* * *

Bede: Moving swiftly on... The next area is Windmist City.

*cues presentation slide*

Hop: *shivers* Here we go... *flips page* Windmist City is the home of the 3rd Gym. Nina, the Gym Leader, specializes in Fire-type despite the city's climate. Thanks to her we were able to hike!

Bede: Yeah. There's also the Cable Car Station south of the city. It leads back to Celanto Town.

Hop: And north of it is where we hiked, the Ignis Roost!

Bede: Honestly, I love the climate over there. The cold is comforting.

Hop: Just say that I hugged you there so you felt comforted.

Bede: *blushes* Why you-

* * *

Hop: Now, let's go to Valoon Town!

*cues presentation slide*

Bede: This is home to the 4th Gym. Vernon is the Gym Leader with specialization on Bug-types.

Hop: Right! And there's the Bug-Catching Contest Hall, where I caught my Heracross!

Bede: Sure. *rolls his eyes* Let's check the inside of Valoon Reserve, where contests are held.

*cues presentation slide*

Hop: Also, there's Nemesis River. This is where I found an Aerodactylite.

*cues presentation slide*

Bede: The path with the waterfall is where this idiot found the Mega Stone. Let us look at the adjacent map.

*cues presentation slide*

Hop: There in the westernmost part of the map! A cave entrance!

Bede: Yeah. I really thought the cave would collapse because of you.

Hop: *whines* Oh c'mon Love! I'm not that destructive!

Bede: Fine.

* * *

Bede: Next we have Telmurk City.

*cues presentation slide*

Hop: The 5th Gym is here! Arbok-Man, who is actually Sid, specializes in Poison-type Pokémon. Also, this is where the gang named Mighty Mightyena brewed some sort of commotion which then leads to being defeated by us!

Bede: Yeah. That's probably it. *flips page* And here's a photo of the route between Valoon Town and Telmurk City.

*cues presentation slide*

Hop: It's the Telmurk Swamp, as they say. It's kinda stinky to go there so a Gas Mask is required to get through it. Mostly Poison-type Pokémon can be found here. Also, east of it lies the Battle Marsh, which looks like our own Battle Tower here in Galar.

Bede: Correct. So if you wanna go in this route, expect to be stinky when you come out.

* * *

Hop: And here we are with Precimos Island!

*cues presentation slide*

Bede: The 6th Gym is here, with Will as the Leader and his formidable Psychic Pokémon. Also, *flips page* there's the Precimos Hotel.

Hop: Talk about rich people. *flips page* And there's the Diving Tours, too! It's just below Mrs. Move's house!

Bede: Diving Tours give out free Dive HM when you go there, which then you can use to explore underwater.

Hop: Alright! I miss diving!

* * *

Bede: Next off is Edashore Town.

*cues presentation slide*

Hop: This town is famous for their Meteor Festival. And here is where Bede wins a Pokémon Egg from the old woman vendor.

Bede: Yeah. There 's also the Elder's house on the westernmost part of the map, and the Observatory on the easternmost.

Hop: The eastern path goes straight to Gyarados Bridge! Here it is!

*cues presentation slide*

Bede: That bridge leads to the next city we are going to feature, so hang on tight everyone.

* * *

Bede: Next, we have this big city in Middle-Eastern Orbtus named Atsail City.

*cues presentation slide*

Hop: *gasps* It's a big city, alright!

Bede: Yes. The building nearest to its western path is the Atsail Laboratory. *turns page of a booklet* As explained in Chapter 02, this Laboratory is owned and operated by Marina -- the city's Gym Leader. Her staff studies the ancient item called Tablet Idol here, as Herschel told us. The northern path leads to Loamas Fields, which will be explained later.

Hop: *coughs* They said that New Elders attempt to steal that artifact in order to awaken Regigigas. *puts a hand under his chin* Who's Regigigas again?

Bede: *falls anime-style* It's a legendary Pokémon, you moron!

Hop: Right. *grins* Also, *flips page of a booklet* Marina is the 7th Gym Leader who specializes in Water-type Pokémon. Her Gyarados can Mega-Evolve, too!

Bede: Yeah. But I like Kingdra better.

Hop: *opens mouth* Oh, there's also the Cold Storage east of the Lab! Marina said the New Elders held a meeting there for their final plan.

Bede: Exactly. They say that there's a Lava Cookie under the truck near the benches.

Hop: I think so, too! *grins*

Bede: *rolls his eyes* Ughh. Forget I said it.

* * *

Hop: And the town that holds the last Gym is none other than... Loamas Town!

*cues presentation slide*

Bede: The Gym Leader here is Richter, a Ground-type specialist. But he's all stern and stoic, it pisses me off.

Hop: Oh Bede, you really know it when you meet people like you.

Bede: *snaps* Shut up! I am not like that guy even one bit!

Hop: Okay. Suit yourself. *sips on his coffee*

Bede: Hoooop!!

Hop: *flips page* Okay guys, here's the Loamas Fields.

*cues presentation slide*

Bede: Talk about farming skills. *rolls his eyes*

Hop: Well, that's how I see it. I heard there's a Fairy-type Pokémon that can be caught there.

Bede: Hah?! *tugs roughly on Hop's shirt* Who is it?!

Hop: It's a Dedenne! *vision swirling*

Bede: Oh? *realizing his action* Sorry, Hop.

Hop: No worries, Love. *chuckles nervously*

* * *

Bede: Alright, let's get to business. Next area, please?

*cues presentation slide*

Hop: That's Ikos Town, alright.

Bede: Indeed. This is the hometown of Herschel, and the path to Pokémon League (which is between the PokéCenter and Mart.)

Hop: Are those the ruins Professor Redwood researched?

Bede: Probably. *flips page* In order to get to this town from Loamas, one must brave the desert lands of Ikos Canyon.

*cues presentation slide*

Hop: That's so cool! If only sandstorms weren't as strong way back.

Bede: I feel you there.

* * *

Hop: And this is where Herschel taught me the move Molten Raze!

*cues presentation slide*

Bede: This is Ignis Valley, where New Elders executed their last plan. The Ho-oh Tablet goes through what they call the Chamber of Gaia, where Regigigas sleeps.

Hop: Yup. Very historical, isn't it?

Bede: Yes. By the way guys, the western stairs lead back to Windmist Summit.

* * *

Hop: Well, I hope you learned more about the Orbtus Region guys! Feel free to comment in your views regarding this region!

Bede: I agree. *looks at the idiot board* Thanks to Spherical Ice for this wonderful hack. The fans are still waiting for the final update of the game, including Stella. So we are hoping the hack would be finished by then.

Hop: And if you want more info on the game, please visit <https://www.pokecommunity.com/showthread.php?t=326118> to discover the awesome features!

Bede: There you have it guys! Thanks for watching!

Hop: Again, Stella wants to thank all of the CheeryFairy supporters out there! *gets a piece of paper from nowhere* Actually, she likes to mention some great people who wrote amazing stories about me and Bede. They are:

1\. [JingleBee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingleBee/works) \- for the stories 'Watch What You Say', 'Be Our Guest', 'Honey Jar' and 'Make Me Forget'

2\. [ChibiBreeby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiBreeby/pseuds/ChibiBreeby/works) \- for the stories 'Model of Expertise' and 'Play Rough'

3\. [sugarby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarby/works) \- for the story 'Just a Little Bit of This'

4\. [Woitsley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woitsley/pseuds/Woitsley/works) \- for the story 'Valentine's Day Confession'

5\. [Samsonet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samsonet/pseuds/Samsonet/works?page=1) \- for the story 'camera shy'

6\. [danganronpa11037uwu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danganronpa11037uwu/pseuds/danganronpa11037uwu/works) \- for the story 'Trapped Together [Hop x Bede Oneshot]'

7\. [NerisssAD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerisssAD/pseuds/NerisssAD/works) \- for the story 'Fae'

8\. [Majidan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majidan/pseuds/Majidan/works) \- for the story 'A Night Out' and 'Be Mine'

9\. [Frozenleaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozenleaf/pseuds/Frozenleaf/works) \- for the stories 'Sun Motes' and 'Little Moments of Miracles'

10\. [kar_mageddon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kar_mageddon/pseuds/kar_mageddon/works) \- for the stories 'Good Things Take Time' and 'And The Darkness Behind Us'

11\. [Vulnonapix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulnonapix/pseuds/Vulnonapix/works) \- for the story 'Writing'

12\. [doesaugustisgay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doesaugustisgay/pseuds/doesaugustisgay/works) \- for the story 'League Hell'

13\. [Yellow_Canna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellow_Canna/pseuds/Yellow_Canna/works) \- for the story 'Hop's Love Confession'

14\. [Typingtodeath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Typingtodeath/pseuds/Typingtodeath/works) \- for the story 'go white boy go'

Hop: ... and many other people who write and support our shipping! Thanks so much!

Bede: There are indeed a growing number of supporters, huh?

Hop: Yup! I guess we'll have to be married someday, too!

Bede: *blushes hard* Shut up! It's too early to think of that!

Hop: *whines* But I wanna see you in a wedding dress!

Bede: Keep that to yourself, pervert!!

Hop: Aww man! *sighs heavily*

Bede: Anyway, *coughs* please also read Stella's other stories like 'A Day and I'll See You Again', 'Letters to Postwick', 'The CheeryFairy's Guide to Falling in Love with Someone', 'You Silly Thing!', 'When Blue Meets Pink' and 'Ways of the Heart' and don't forget to leave kudos and comments while you're at it.

Hop: Yup! So that's all for today! See you again, guys! This has been...

Both: Orbtus Region in a Nutshell!!

Bede: Peace out, everyone.

Hop: Bye! *grabs Bede* Let's go to that Café for a date before going home!

Bede: *protesting* Don't go dragging me around, you moron!!

The END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright!  
> They said everything I wanna say so it leaves me with no more words! XD  
> Thanks for tuning in guys!  
> As always, spread the CheeryFairy Love!
> 
> Peace out,  
> Stella


End file.
